Mistake
by joliesse43
Summary: After a difficult case Brennan and Booth take comfort in alcohol and each other. Was it a mistake? Can they make a relationship work or will a huge mistake tear them apart? FINAL UPDATE! I think, wait, yes it is.
1. Full Moon

Mistake

After a difficult case Brennan and Booth take comfort in alcohol and each other. Was it a mistake? Can they make a relationship work or will a huge mistake tear them apart?

Disclaimer. I don't own the characters or the show. I'm just taking them out for some exercise.

Revised to fix the best typo ever :-)

------

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth stood next to each other staring out at the crime scene before them, their shadows silhouetted against the night sky by the flashing blue and red police lights.

"Great work Agent Booth, Doctor," a man wearing a blue FBI jacket said as he walked by and nodded his head at them. Neither Brennan nor Booth made any response.

Everyone was congratulating them. They had solved the case within five days of being brought in, catching a murder who had eluded the FBI for four years and was responsible for at least that many killings. But they had been too late to save his last victim. Maggie Jones – age 5.

Booth looked over at his partner out of the corner of his eye. She was standing very straight with her arms crossed over her chest, practically hugging herself. He knew that she was taking this hard. They both were, but Bones was newer to the FBI fieldwork. Sometimes things were harder out here than in a lab.

"Come on Bones, let's go." Booth took hold of her arm and gently led her toward the truck. She allowed him to lead her away without protest.

More accolades came their way was they walked. Booth accepted them with a weary and half-hearted, "Thanks."

Booth climbed in and started the engine. Happy to be leaving the crime scene, and hopefully this case, behind them. Their time on the case had been short, but intense.

Little girls were disappearing in an affluent suburb of Atlanta. In four years they had four missing children, all under the age of seven. Then finally last year, bodies began showing up. There was virtually no evidence and investigators had few leads. Last week another body had been found. It was assumed that the body was another victim, but the ID was proving tough and the agents on the case were stuck. So the FBI had brought Brennan and Booth in on the case. The next day, another girl had been taken.

Tonight, they had caught the murder in a small cabin in a remote area at least five hours away from Atlanta. Five hours from where the girls lived. His final victim had only been dead for about 24 hours. She was still laid out in the cabin, waiting to be taken somewhere and dumped.

"That girl is dead because of me," Brennan said in a small voice. They were the first words she had said in over half an hour and they were eating away at her.

Booth sighed and looked over at her, his eyes filled with concern. This case had affected Bones more than most. Her carefully constructed walls and clinical detachment had failed her. Dealing with the death of children was hard, about as bad as it got in this line of work. The only thing to be thankful for on this case was that there had been no evidence that any of the girls were molested.

Booth shot another look over at his partner. She had been unusually moody the last few days and he wondered if there was more going on than just this case.

"Bones," He said insistently, "That girl is dead because some psycho decided he liked to kill small girls execution style."

"I know that Booth," Bones said rolling her eyes at him. "I mean that if I hadn't missed the marker on the entrance wound the first time I examined the bones, we would have had the murder weapon sooner, and maybe caught the killer in time." She stopped there, but it was obvious where the sentence was heading. Caught the killer in time to save the last girl. Last victim.

"The forensic anthropologist in Georgia missed it. Zack missed it. You found it. Don't be so hard on yourself." Booth took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I know," Temperance said, momentarily distracted by Booth's hand on hers. She pulled her hand out from under his and cleared her throat before continuing. "Sometimes I just feel guilty. Perhaps if I spent more time in the lab … I wouldn't make a mistake like this."

She noticed Booth take his eyes off the road and glance over at her after she said it. She wondered what Booth's reaction would be if she told him she didn't want to do field work with him anymore. It wasn't true, days like today excluded, but she felt torn. Pulled between her duties at the lab and her inexplicable need to fight crime with Booth. Hopefully things would change soon.

Brennan was relieved when their dumpy motel came into view. She had not been pleased when they arrived at it and would have made her own reservations at a nicer hotel, if it weren't for Booth. He had looked so sad, and well … cute, when she told him she needed to find a place to stay that she relented and stayed at the Happy County Inn with him.

They got out of the car and slowly walked towards their rooms. When they reached the doors, they stopped and stood quietly in the darkness. Temperance didn't want to leave Booth and go into her dark little room alone and she unconsciously shifted her body closer to his and stared up at the full moon.

She felt restless and unsettled tonight and it scared her. She didn't know if it was this case or just the stress of life in the last few months. Her perfect world had started unraveling last month when she had found out her parents were not who she thought they were. The one constant in her life for the last 15 years had been that her parents had been Matt and Christine Brennan, a science teacher and a bookkeeper. Now even that constant had been taken from her. It had got her thinking about which other absolute truths she believed in that may also be proven false.

Brennan's mind went back to the small lifeless body in the cabin and she felt a tear escape unbidden and slide down her cheek. Dammit! Lately she was having a harder and harder time keeping control of her emotions. _Get it together Brennan_, she warned herself.

"Hey," Booth said softly. He seemed to sense her unease and moved closer, putting his arm around her in a half hug.

Brennan felt her heart beat increase as he pulled her closer to him. He had always had this effect on her, but tonight, with her heightened senses, it was almost too much to bear. Booth was so good and solid. She wanted to tell him how she felt. That she felt lost and confused and it scared her.

Booth gently rubbed her arm with his hand and then dropped it to her waist. For a moment she forgot all about the case, all about work. All she could think about was how close he was.

She looked up at Booth and realized that she wanted badly to kiss him. To loose herself in the moment, abandon her rationalism, and be overwhelmed with feeling. _Just do it_, a little voice in her head said.

She closed her eyes and had just gathered up her courage when Booth said, "Why don't we change and go over to that bar over there," he pointed down the road at a dive called the Green Onion.

"Good idea," Temperance said as she pulled back from Booth, completely flustered. She took a deep breath to try and retain her composure. "I could really use a drink tonight."

Booth held the door open for Brennan and they were both assaulted by a cloud of, what Booth hoped, was mainly cigarette smoke. Bones stopped cautiously once she got inside the door and waited for him. Booth watched her, wondering if she had been in a biker bar like this before. Probably. Hell, knowing Bones she could probably handle a Harley better than most the heavily tattooed men in the room.

Booth put an arm protectively around her waist and guided her towards the bar. He was please to see she didn't resist. In fact she seemed to sink into him. He knew that she was upset and he was relieved that she wasn't pushing him away.

The bartender eyed them suspiciously as they walked in. They obviously weren't part of the establishments' regular clientele, but they didn't seem worried about walking into a sleazy bar with some hardcore bikers on a Wednesday night. He surveyed them again hoping they weren't law enforcement. "What'll you have?" He asked gruffly.

"Two beers," Booth said as he slapped a $50 on the bar. "And keep them coming." He handed Bones her beer and steered her to a table in a dark corner.

"I was going to have wine, you know." Brennan said as she slid into the booth next to him.

"Wine. Tonight. In a place like this?" Booth shook his head. "Nope sorry. I can't let you do it. Friends don't let friends drink wine." Booth smiled as Brennan playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, it's a cop thing. Beer, whisky, maybe gin. Definitely no wine."

"But, I'm not a cop," She protested.

Booth looked at her. "You must feel like one after tonight." He saw her head drop and immediately regretted bringing up the case. Idiot, he thought, you had just made her smile. The first time he had seen her smile in days.

There was a lull in the conversation as Booth tried desperately to think of a happier topic. He was saved by the waitress who brought over two more beers, even thought they were barely half done with theirs. The bartender had taken him seriously.

When the waitress walked away he looked at Bones. He wanted desperately to get her to talk to him. He started to reach for her hand, but changed his mind. He needed to work up to the conversation, get her talking and comfortable before he started on anything personal. Work. That was always safe.

"So I had my performance review with Cullen last week." Booth began. Temperance looked up from her now empty glass. He could tell he had her attention.

"It's been a good year. Cullen is very happy with the work we have been doing."

"I didn't think Cullen was ever happy with anything I did." She said as she started on her next beer.

"Yea, well … things didn't exactly get off to a great start. On our first case you threatened a senator and then shot a guy." Brennan began to protest, but Booth held a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know, I know. You've come along way since then." He said giving her a proud smile.

"Whether Cullen likes you personally or not doesn't really matter. He is a deputy director and they understand numbers and we've got numbers."

"Numbers?" Brennan asked making the confused face that Booth found completely endearing.

"Closed cases, conviction rates. We've got some of the highest numbers in the FBI right now and that makes Cullen happy." Booth drained his beer and motioned to the waitress for another round.

"I am happy for you Booth, for your success." She said quietly, focused on the coaster she was shredding into little pieces

Booth put his hand over hers. "Our success," Booth said adamantly. "None of this would have happened without you … you know that right?"

"Of course, having a forensic anthropologist work with an FBI agent to solve murders involving skeletal remains is perfectly logical," Brennan said as if she were reading off a cue card. Her voice suddenly detached.

Booth groaned inwardly and moved his hand back to his glass. God. Would she ever admit that they were more than anthropologist and agent. That not every cop and scientist could do what they did. That their bond helped them on cases. That … well ….

Booth ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I'm going to the bathroom." _How was he ever going to get though to her? Did she honestly not realize that they had done a damn good job this year? Probably any conviction rate lower than 100 wasn't good enough for her. _Booth stumbled slightly as he exited the dirty bathroom. Stress, exhaustion, and alcohol. Probably not the best combination.

As he stepped out of the hallway, the table came into view. There was a tall man wearing denim and leather leaning over the table talking to Bones. Booth stifled the urge to physically remove the man from Brennan's presence. Instead he moved forward and watched to see how Bones would handle the attention.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept the drink. You seem very nice, but my boyfriend will be back any minute. Thank you for the offer." The biker seemed to be confused by her rebuff.

"Uh … so that's a no?" Brennan shook her head and the biker walked away.

"Did you get a better offer for the evening?" Booth asked as he sat next to Brennan. She gave him a sly smile.

"Buzzkill wanted me to ride off on his Harley with him." Bones laughed as she said it and her laugh sounded wonderful to Booth. It was probably the effect of the alcohol that was loosening her up, but he liked to think that he had something to do with it.

"Wow, Buzzkill and Temperance. You guys would be the life of the party." Booth smiled as he said it, but secretly he wondered by her parents had changed her name from Joy to Temperance. It was like they knew what the future would hold for their little girl.

"I might be the life of the party if I keep drinking like this," she replied. Temperance took another sip of beer and closed her eyes. She was enjoying being here with Booth in this bar; it seemed soothing to her. That and the fact that she was seriously buzzed right now. She took a deep steadying breath and turned her clear blue eyes towards Booth.

"Dr. Goodman approached me the other day about some reorganization at the Jeffersonian."

Booth stiffened at her statement. So this was it. He picked up the beer in front of him and took a long drink. He had a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"As you know," she began taking a deep breath "My work with the FBI and the subsequent courtroom hearings have been taking more and more time away from my anthropological work at the Jeffersonian." She looked at Booth, but he didn't look at her. He focus was on the poker chip, usually kept in his pocket, which he was now flipping back and forth between his fingers.

Temperance took a drink of her beer to moisten her suddenly dry mouth and continued. "Dr. Goodman wants to add another forensic anthropologist to the department."

Booth finally looked at her. Ok. That didn't seem too bad. Unless it was going to be that asshole professor.

"One position will, of course, be senior and run the laboratory." She stopped and smiled. "Goodman has assured me that no matter which position I choose I will be senior."

"Which position?" Booth asked as he signaled the bartender for another drink.

"Yes. One anthropologist will focus more on historical, ancient finds and research and the other will focus more on criminal forensics and expert testimony."

"And working closely with the FBI?" Booth asked huskily as he ran one finger lightly down her arm.

Brennan shivered at the touch in spite of herself. She looked into his eyes and saw the question waiting there.

"I … don't know. The whole crime fighting thing is kind of new. Despite that, in the last year the team has invented several new techniques to help solve murders." She brightened at the mention of her team.

"However in college …." Brennan started before trailing off, staring thoughtfully into her drink.

"Bones," Booth said. When she didn't look at him he reached across and lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Temperance, are you leaving me?"

The intimacy of the question surprised her and she sat for a moment, unable to voice any of the thoughts swirling around her head. When Booth realized that she wasn't going to answer he dropped in hand and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Brennan was prepared to answer the question she thought he was going to ask, but he was asking for more.

Maybe it was the full moon, the fatigue, or the alcohol. Whatever the reason Temperance found herself wanting to answer him truthfully. Not what she knew she should tell him, but what she wanted to tell him.

"I don't know," She began her voice so soft he could barely hear it, "but whatever happens I'm … I'm not sure I could leave you."

Booth's face broke out into a big smile. "Ok," he said his voice light with relief.

"Ok?" Brennan asked, puzzled by his reaction.

"Ok. That's good for now." He said still smiling. His smile and sudden shift in mood were contagious and Brennan found herself grinning back at him. Relieved.

"To us," she said as she lifted her glass. Booth reciprocated the toast and downed the last of his beer.

An hour later they stumbled out the front door of the bar.

"I am completely inebriated." Brennan announced as she attempted to walk a straight line.

"Not to drunk to talk like an egghead though," Booth slurred slightly as he caught up to Bones and put an arm around her waist.

"What am I supposed to say?" She asked as the light changed and they began to walk across the street.

"I don't know Bones. Wasted. Hammered. Smashed. Loaded. Fucked up." Booth ticked them off on his fingers.

"Yes, those are much more descriptive." She said as they came to a stop in front of her door. Booth pulled away from her and leaned against the wall, watching her.

Here she was again, in the same circumstance as earlier in the evening. Standing outside her hotel room wanting to kiss him, but afraid. She could sense that he was waiting for her. Following her lead.

Brennan tried to think. To remember all the reason why she wasn't supposed to want him, but her mind refused to cooperate. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then gave up. Opening the door to her room she turned and held her hand out to Booth. He took it and followed her inside.

He shut the door behind him and turned to face her. The room was dark. Illuminated only by the moonlight spilling in from the window. Temperance reached up and touched Booth's cheek where a small sliver of light fell across his face. He reached out putting both hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Bones," he said in a low voice that was almost a growl.

His gruff tone of voice made her want him even more and she leaned over and kissed him. Booth reacted immediately, moving even closer, his grip tightening around her waist, increasing the intensity of the kiss. Brennan began to relax and let go. The rest of the world slipping away until she felt his hand lifting up her shirt and caressing and searing the smooth skin on her back with the heat of his touch.

Brennan stopped for a moment and felt a shiver of panic. She tried to step back to put some space between them, but Booth held her firm.

"Ok?" he asked, his voice filling the small room. She closed her eyes trying to stop the protests of her suddenly alert mind. _He's your partner. You can't do this._ She shook her head slightly to chase the unwanted thoughts away. Brennan looked up at Booth. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to, if it was wrong. She needed him tonight. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

"Yes." She said as she kissed him again.

----

So what do you think? Any reviews will be appreciated. Especially since I am going to spend the weekend playing softball in 100 degree heat and when I am dying of heatstroke, I will have something to read.


	2. Morning After

Wow, so many reviews for chapter 1! Thanks! Believe it or not it did make me write faster, even though it's been a week since I posted chapter one.

This chapter turned out to be Brennan's POV. The next chapter will probably be Booth's POV.

-  
Temperance awoke slowly Thursday morning. She opened one eye and peeked out, wincing and closing it quickly when the early morning light triggered a bolt of pain in her head. Her mind felt unusually fuzzy and it took her senses a few seconds more to detect the body in the bed beside her. Oh crap! She thought as she squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to remember what the hell had happened last night.

The events of the previous day came back to her in flashes. A swat team surrounding a cabin deep in the woods. A little girl wearing a pink sundress lying lifeless, half of her head blown away. The full moon. Drinking numerous beers with Booth. Kissing him in her hotel room.

Booth. Shit. Brennan turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. Booth was lying on his side next to her. His knees were barely touching her legs. His dark hair was messy and standing on end. She closed her eyes and allowed the images from last night to play out in her head.

After she had said yes and kissed him for the second time, all semblance of control left the room. Booth quickly pulled her shirt over her head and she unhooked her bra. He pushed her back up against the wall and pulled up her skirt. At first she was surprised by his urgency, but she soon matched it, forgetting everything else, concentrating only on the two of them.

Brennan shifted slightly in bed and felt heat rise in her body as she thought about what they had done. And what they had done later on the floor when she had taken control. She suddenly became aware of his breath on her neck. He was sleeping so close to her, barely touching her, but it felt extremely intimate.

She began to breathe quicker and had a burning need to get the hell out of the hotel room, but she didn't run. She forced herself to slow her breathing and stave off the rising feeling of panic. Running away now would only make everything worse. Besides, if she moved Booth might wake up and she wasn't ready to face him.

She tried to focus her thinking, and the hangover didn't help. She had sex with Booth. What should she do? She and Booth had sex. What did it mean? Was it a huge mistake? We had sex, at least twice, when we were drunk.

Booth shifted slightly beside her and she stiffened. He would be up soon and she needed a plan. She needed to analyze the situation rationally. Fact: She had slept with Booth. Result: Good or Bad. The sex was good, better than good, but she was less sure about the situation they now faced.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Booth. Did she regret what had happened? No. She couldn't. It was Booth. She realized she was more worried about what it could lead to than what had happened.

Despite Brennan's best intentions, she bolted for the bathroom when Booth woke up seconds later. His brain registered the action just in time to see Bones' naked backside disappear behind the bathroom door. "Shit!" Brennan muttered as she leaned against the closed door. She didn't regret what had happened and she knew that if she freaked out and avoided him things would be awkward, and she really didn't want that. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door enough to peek her head out.

"I'm just going to take a shower and then we should probably pack so that we can go by the station before we leave." Brennan trailed off, aware of the fact that she was rambling. Booth was propped up against a pillow watching her with a look she couldn't read. His eyes were dark and his gaze so intense she felt herself draw back and look towards the floor.

He didn't respond and she finally brought her eyes up to meet his. "I'm sorry … I'm not sure what to do. I've never … I don't." Temperance stopped. She was angry with herself for not handling the entire situation better. Usually she had no problem telling Booth exactly what she thought, but now she wasn't sure what she thought.

"Don't apologize." Booth said his voice gentle. "We'll figure it out. Right now we should get ready so we can go get breakfast. I need my patented hangover remedy."

Brennan smiled at him, relived by his reaction. "What is that?"

"Grease, coffee, and ibuprofen. And don't tell me it hasn't been scientifically proven because it works. I know from experience," Brennan laughed as she closed the door behind her.  
--

The trip back to D.C had been long, but thankfully, Booth's hangover remedy had worked nicely. They had finished up the paperwork and made their scheduled flight, landing in D.C. at the worst possible time. The traffic was terrible and crawled along at an excruciatingly slow rate. They hadn't been alone, really alone, since that morning in the hotel room. They had kept their conversation to a minimum all day, only discussing the recent case or other safe topics.

Much to Brennan's relief things hadn't been tense or awkward between them all day, until now. The silence felt heavy and oppressive. There was so much that needed to be said, but she wasn't sure where to begin. She had no idea what Booth expected from her. She had once accused him of being a "stodgy traditionalist" when it came to relationships and the thought worried her now. She knew she definitely wasn't ready for traditional.

Booth looked over at her and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he turned back to the road and said nothing, taking a drink of his coffee instead. Brennan searched for something to say.

"Booth," she started out. Her voice was soft and uncertain. She took a breath and decided to keep it simple and stick to the facts. That was all she could handle right now. "I liked being with you last night."

He looked at her, slightly taken aback by her directness. "So did I."

"I don't…" She began, buy Booth cut her off.

"Just answer one question." He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Was last night just recreational for you?"

"No." She replied as her chest constricted. "What about you Booth, do you think it was a mistake?" She asked worried when she realized she still didn't know how he felt.

Booth turned toward her and lightly trailed his finger down her cheek and over her lips. "No, it wasn't a mistake." Relief flooded through her body and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Somewhere in the night a horn honked jerking Brennan and Booth back to reality.

Twenty minutes later Brennan stifled a yawn. "We should be home soon and I want you to sleep in tomorrow." Booth ordered. "This case was a bad one and you look exhausted." He continued softening his tone.

"The same goes for you," she replied.

"Yeah, for some reason I didn't get much sleep last night. I think it was the bed, or maybe the pillow." Booth said teasingly. Brennan playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey." She said. "Maybe you would have been more comfortable in your room." Booth laughed.

"I think they all have the same beds." She rolled her eyes at him.

Brennan cleared her throat and asked the question she had been pondering since morning, "Um, last night … I remember the wall and the floor, was that all?"

Booth's hand moved up to his collar, tugging on it. "There was also the bed, you know right before we passed out." Brennan paused, trying to remember through the alcohol haze. Suddenly she remembered. She felt her face flush and was grateful for the dark. She smiled at how obviously uncomfortable Booth was talking about it.

She waited until he took a drink of coffee then said, "I liked the wall, it was a first for me." Booth shot hot coffee out of his mouth and swerved, causing at least five cars to honk at them. He looked over at Bones who was wearing an amused smiled. He pointed a finger in her direction.

"Shit! Bones, you are bad. No more talking. I would like to get home alive." He reached over and took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze that sent a jolt of electricity through her.

They pulled up in front of her building fifteen minutes later. Booth stepped out of the car, grabbed her bag from the trunk and started towards her apartment. She started to protest that she could carry her own luggage, but she relented and followed him up to her apartment. He stopped inside to door and set the bag down. Even though he had been in her house many times before, it seemed different now. His presence seemed to fill the entryway. Booth took a step toward her and took her in his arms, kissing her long and slow. When he pulled away she had trouble catching her breath.

"Get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow." He said before he turned and walked out the door.  
--

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian a little past 8 the next morning feeling rested and happy. All morning as she got ready for work, a smile kept creeping onto her face, making her feel silly. She was relieved that Angela wasn't in yet. Her best friend was very adept at reading her, a skill that had always unnerved Brennan a bit. As she settled into her desk she allowed herself to think about Booth and last night's goodbye. She gave a contented sigh and turned towards her computer. After being out of the office both she and Booth would have plenty of work waiting for them.

Angela walked into her office half an hour later bearing coffee and bagels. "What time did you get back last night?" She asked depositing the food on the table in front of the couch and motioning Brennan over. Brennan finished her email, clicked send, and joined Angela on the couch.

"Late. Thanks," She said gratefully reaching for the coffee. She tried not to look at Angela, focusing her gaze on the cup in front of her instead.

"So it was a tough one, huh," Angela said trying to get her friend to open up a bit. Temperance finally looked at her friend and opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang. She walked over to her desk.

"Brennan," she said. She could feel her face become red when she heard Booth's voice and she turned away from Angela. His day was going to be as busy as hers, but he promised to stop by later when he got a chance. Brennan put the phone down and took a minute to collect herself before turning to face Angela. She had to get control of her emotions. She couldn't let Booth affect her like this.

"Oh. My. God!" Angela said her voice getting louder with each word.

"Ange please," Brennan begged as she hurried over to close her office door.

"Start talking sweetie." Angela fixed her best friend with a knowing smile.

Right. Brennan thought. How was she supposed to explain things to Angela when she didn't even understand it herself?

"Try the facts Bren," Angela suggested, sensing her friend was struggling.

"The case was exceedingly difficult. I missed a marker in my first examination of the bones that eventually lead to the murderer. If I had found it sooner the last girl might … still be alive." Brennan stopped and shook her head, trying to keep the images of the girl's body out of her mind.

"Afterwards we went to a bar and got hammered." She said using one of her newly acquired vocabulary words. When she hesitated unable to say the next words out loud, Angela coaxed her on.

"And"

"And then we went back to the hotel and I kissed him." Brennan saw Angela smile "We had sex," She blurted out.

"Wow." Said Angela, momentarily speechless. Her speechlessness didn't last long and soon she was blurting out questions as they occurred to her. "So how do you feel about it? I mean you seem happy. Are you guys together now? Was the sex great? Do you even remember it?"

Brennan laughed at the barrage of question. "I don't know Ange. I haven't had much time to think about everything and we haven't really talked."

"Don't Bren."

"Don't what?" Brennan asked confused.

"Don't analyze this thing with you and Booth like its something in the lab that can be cataloged and quantified." Angela took hold of Brennan's arm and pulled her down on the couch next to her.

"You look happy and I can tell that the sex was great from the way you keep blushing." Angela said as Brennan silently cursed her light complexion. "So why don't you just go with it?"

Brennan sighed wishing it were that easy for her. "I'm scared," she said quietly. "What if it changes things or what if it doesn't work out?" She felt relief at finally vocalizing her fears.

Angela studied Brennan carefully, her friend never admitted to being scared. Angela chose her words carefully.

"What if it does work out Bren? Are you going let the fact that you are scared stop you? I mean you never have before."

"Look," Angela said changing her approach. "I know you have a few issues, but it's ok to want someone or even to need them. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you lucky."

Angela flashed a wicked grin. "Plus, you and Booth have practically been dating for the last few months, at least now you get to have sex."

"Ange," Brennan said in a warning tone, but Angela ignored her.

"Homer Simpson said it best 'Alcohol the cause of and solution to all of life's problems."

"I don't think Homer wrote that." Brennan replied confused.

"Not like the Odyssey Homer, sweetie. Homer Simpson. A very popular cartoon character that you really should know. Booth will defiantly be good for you," Angela said rolling her eyes at her friend's continued cluelessness.

"Talk to him," Angela said, serious again, "and give it a chance."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said as she gave her friend a quick hug. "I still have to deal with David. Do you think I could just call him or perhaps write him a note?" She asked hopefully.

Angela shook her head. "You guys have been seeing each other for a while, you should probably break up with him in person."

"Well, we are supposed to have dinner tonight, so I guess I'll do it then," She said turning to her computer, dreading the coming conversation.  
--

Bones felt rather than saw Booth walk into the lab later. She was bent over a metal table closely examining a femur when she felt someone watching her. When she turned around Booth was standing there with a strange smile on his face.

"Zach, I want you to finish cleaning this and then examine it thoroughly." He nodded his understanding as she laid the bone back onto the table, her hand shaking slightly. Luckily, Zach was his usual oblivious self and didn't notice the change in his boss after Booth walked in.

Booth waited for her at the bottom of the steps and smiled as she walked down to join him. He placed his arm casually around her waist, as he had done countless times before, but this time it felt different causing a current of electricity to shoot through her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it over here sooner, it was crazy today." Booth said as they walked towards her office.

"I know. I am so far behind that I could work every weekend until Christmas and still not complete the backlog." Brennan hesitated at the door wondering if she should shut it. She decided against it. If she kept shutting her door people would realize something was going on.

"Well, when they hire the other anthropologist it should help, right?" Booth asked as he sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"I hope so," she replied as she collapsed into her chair, giving Booth a tired smile. "I have to give Dr. Goodman my answer on Monday." Booth nodded, but didn't press her on her decision, for which she was grateful.

"So, dinner tonight?" Booth asked trying to sound calm and cool.

"I can't tonight, I already have plans." She said feeling the dread for her meeting with David surface again. Booth stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just thought we were going to … you know do something tonight?" Booth said, starting to get angry. He had looked forward to the evening all day and now she was busy. What the hell?

"There is something I have to take care of." Brennan replied wondering why Booth was getting so annoyed. "I'll stop by later. David and I are meeting at 8:00, so I shouldn't be too late."

"You are having dinner with David?" Booth asked speaking a bit too loud.

Brennan glanced at the open door and than gave Booth a look.

"Yes and I don't see the problem. Booth, let me explain…"

"Never mind Bones." Booth said his voice flat. "You don't have to explain anything to me." Booth turned to walk out the door. "You never did." He mumbled under his breath.

Temperance watched him walk out the door, completely confused. What the hell was he so pissed off about? She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. This relationship thing was not going to be easy. She thought about going after him, making him understand why she had to meet with David, but she didn't. God. Did Booth really think that she would have dinner with her boyfriend and then sneak off to have sex with her partner? She picked her head up and glanced at her clock. If she hurried, she could get everything done before she met David. Talking with Booth would just have to wait until afterward.

--

Brennan walked quickly into the restaurant and looked for David, whom she knew would be waiting for her. She pulled her hair free from the clip holding it up, feeling slightly self conscious about her appearance. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even brushed her hair before leaving the lab. David always looked immaculately put together, somehow managing to spend twelve hours in a suit and not create a single wrinkle.

David waved her over, rising to kiss her cheek as she approached the table.

"Tempe, I'm so glad to see you." He smiled at her and gestured for her to sit. "You must be exhausted."

"Yes, it's been a very difficult week." She stated as she began to second-guess her decision to break up with him in person. It would have been much easier over the phone. She was not good in these kinds of situations.

"I followed the case in the paper." David said breaking into her thoughts. "It sounds like you and Booth made all the difference. They said the FBI had been following the guy for years, but didn't have any evidence until they got you on the case." He placed his hand gently over hers. "You're amazing Tempe."

Brennan blushed and pulled her hand away from his. Before David could ask if she was ok a waiter appeared with a bottle of wine. "Madame?" The waiter asked as he motioned towards Brennan with the bottle.

"No thank you." She said. She had had more than enough alcohol recently. David looked at her questioningly as the waiter poured his wine.

"Are you ready to order or would you like more time?"

"More time please." Brennan requested.

David began to tell her about some friends of his who had recently bought a yacht. David loved sailing; apparently it was a requirement if you were an investment banker. Her mind began to wander.

What was she supposed to say to him? After that case you read about in the paper my partner and I got drunk and had crazy sex. And even though we haven't really talked about it and probably shouldn't get involved, I'm breaking up with you on the chance that something might happen between us? Brennan thought wistfully about how much easier it was to express herself through writing.

She looked at David talking animatedly about a sailing trip he and a friend had planned. Was she crazy to break up with him? He was a perfectly nice man. Kind, thoughtful, good looking and completely interested in her; always there with an amusing story or a kind word when needed. He didn't drive her crazy like Booth did, or make her so mad she could barely speak. He also didn't make her feel like Booth had the night in the motel.

"Tempe?" David asked and she realized he had been waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm really tired … and there is something we need to talk about." Brennan said struggling to get the words out. The waiter chose this moment to reappear and inquire about their orders. David waved him off with an impatient gesture.

Brennan cleared her throat and began, "It's about us and uh, Booth." She looked at David and saw that he knew what she was trying to say. David took a big drink of wine.

"I can't say that I am completely surprised." He sighed and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Brennan swallowed. No, she wasn't sure and that terrified her.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "but I want to find out."

"My friends warned me about getting involved with you. They said that you were obviously in love with your partner, but I didn't believe them. I told them that you were the most honest woman I had ever met and than you would have told me if there was anything going on." He shook his head sadly, a woeful expression on his face. "I guess I was a fool."

David stood up and pulled several bills out of his wallet, dropping them on the table. "Goodbye Temperance. I hope he appreciates you."

Brennan watched him walk out of the restaurant feeling terrible. For the nine millionth time in the last two days she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She had made up her mind to explore this thing with Booth and give it a real chance, but she didn't realize how bad she would feel about David. First Booth getting angry at her and now David making her feel guilty. Booth had better be nice when she went to his place.

Temperance stood up and walked out of the restaurant towards her car. She had talked to David, now it was time to talk to Booth. She knew that he had been giving her some space, but he wouldn't wait forever.

Brennan called Booth as she pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't answer and she didn't leave a message. She started towards his house. When she caught sight of her reflection in the rearview mirror she decided to run home and change first. It was only 9:30, she would have plenty of time to shower and put on some makeup.

She pulled away from her apartment an hour later. Her stomach tightened as she thought about seeing Booth alone at his apartment. David was a distant memory as she drove across town feeling wired from nervous energy and anticipation. She parked in front of his building and checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before getting out.

Brennan reached out and knocked on Booth's door, hoping that it wasn't completely obvious that she had gone home first to shower and put on fresh makeup.

"Ja?" Asked a tall blonde who opened the door wearing only a faded Quantico t-shirt. Brennan recoiled as if she had been punched in the stomach. She took a step back, wondering if she could have the wrong apartment. Then she saw him. Booth stepped into view wearing a pair of boxers. He froze when he saw her. His eyes locked onto hers and he saw them fill with tears. He took a step forward, but she turned and ran down the hallway, a strangled sob escaping as she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.


	3. Blonde Misconception

Well this might be my fastest update ever, which I realize isn't saying much. So here's to the sleepless night, the two cigarettes (and the guy who I'm sure never missed them), and the three Corona's. Even without lime, they were quite nice.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock!

--

Booth stood in the entryway unable to move, his brain having trouble processing all the information. What the hell was Bones doing here? What the hell was he doing sleeping with a Danish supermodel? Why had he been cursed with a weakness for blondes and forensic anthropologists? Katja shut the front door and turned toward him, a questioning look on her face.

"Who was she?" She asked with obvious trepidation in her voice.

Booth put his hands out and shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. He thought back to earlier than night, trying to recall how things had gotten to this point.

_He fumed as he stalked out of the Jeffersonian. Booth had been looking forward to seeing her all day, not getting as much accomplished as he should. He couldn't wait to walk into the lab and see her deep in thought analyzing something, or giving Zach a lesson, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. He would walk up to her, touch her shoulder or perhaps her back, they could go to her office … where she would tell him she would rather spend the evening with David._

_He slammed the door to his truck and jabbed the key into the ignition. He could feel the anger building up inside and he knew he needed to calm down. Booth took a deep breath before he put the car into motion. Was that really what had just happened? Why had she suddenly brought up David? She hadn't mentioned him all week. Should he have let her explain? No, he knew what she was going to say. He'd been waiting for her to say it ever since they had woken up together, and he didn't think he could handle standing there while Bones clinically listed a million completely logical reasons that they couldn't be together._

_Booth spotted a bar and pulled into the parking lot. He thought about going to Wong Foo's, but he was a mess and wasn't ready for his friends' honesty. The bar was completely different than the one he and Bones had ended up in a few nights ago. This one was much more preppy and white collar. He sat down at the end of the bar and ordered a beer. When it came, Booth raised it to his lips to drink, but couldn't. He set the beer back on the table, sighing and staring blankly at it. It reminded him of Bones._

_Why hadn't pressed her on where their relationship was going? He figured that she needed time to analyze everything and he wanted to give her that time. He didn't want to scare her off, but he should have asked for more. He had gotten his hopes up that maybe she would unbend enough to give them a chance, especially after she had joked with him in the car and let him kiss her goodnight._

"_Hello," a voice said startling him. Booth looked over at an extremely beautiful blonde who had managed to sit down next to him without his noticing. The bartender walked over and the woman ordered a drink._

"_Can I get something different for you? You don't seem to like that beer, perhaps a whiskey?" Booth nodded dumbly._

"_Yeah, that might be better." Booth said, his brain finally back in the present. He studied the woman next to him. Her accent sounded Swedish he thought, definitely Scandinavian. She had long straight hair that fell all the way to her waist and was so pale, it was almost white, her eyes were a blue so bright he wondered if the color was natural._

"_My name is Katja. I'm sorry to interrupt your… brooding, but you were alone and I am tired of getting knocked on by lawyers," she stopped as Booth chuckled._

"_Did I say wrong, or are you a lawyer too?" She asked slightly flustered._

"_I think you meant to say hit on and no, I'm not a lawyer." Booth took his whiskey down in one shot when the bartender brought it to him. Katja did the same, and then she turned to him and put her hand on his thigh. Booth shifted, but he didn't pull away. He studied her. She was gorgeous, a Scandinavian blonde, and she wanted him. No questions, no baggage. He knew exactly what she wanted and he could give it to her. She wouldn't ask for too much or make him fall in love with her. Simple. Besides, he thought with disgust, Bones is probably with David right now._

"_Let's go," he said as he grabbed Katja's hand and lead her out of the bar._

"So, she was the one you were trying to forget?" Katja asked, pulling Booth out of his memory. He looked up, slightly shocked that she knew.

"Don't look so surprised. You weren't the only one trying to forget something tonight." She sounded sad. "Would you please call a cab while I get dressed?"

When she reappeared in the living room wearing her own clothes, Booth opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea what to say. He wasn't really a one-night stand kind of guy and she seemed to be a little deeper and more perceptive than he had thought in the bar. Anyway, it wasn't her fault. She started towards the door and he followed her, escorting her to the street.

"I'm sorry," he said when he saw the cab pull up.

"I am not the one you should apologize to." She started to walk away, but turned around and came back to face Booth. Katja stood close to him, her shocking blue eyes at the same height as his.

"Tell her that you love her, that you are an idiot, and then start begging." She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the cab, not looking back.

I am an idiot. Booth agreed as he walked back into his apartment. Bones wouldn't answer her cell phone, her home phone, or the one at her lab. Booth walked into his room to get dressed. He would see if he could find her. The sight of the messy bed and his old Quantico t-shirt tossed on top made him feel guilty. Why had Bones come over? The investigator in him took over. She was wearing different clothes than she had been earlier at the lab. Had she changed for David or for him? He knew Bones and she wouldn't date two guys at once. If she had seen both David and him tonight, it meant that she made a choice. A choice he had assumed he knew the answer to, but what if he had been wrong? She had surprised him in the past. Whatever she wanted to tell him, it fucking sucked that Katja had been the one to open the door.

What happened with Katja had been a mistake and the consequences scared him. Booth said a short prayer as he started his car. He needed to find her. Her car wasn't at her place, the lab, or Angela's house. Booth was starting to loose hope. What could he say when he found her anyway? He couldn't take back what he had done.

He turned on the radio as he drove towards the last place he could think to look for her, David's apartment. As the song started playing he groaned. Smokey Robinson, You Really Got a Hold on Me. Of course the radio was conspiring against him. Why wouldn't it be? He sighed and listened to Smokey's husky voice sing, "I don't like you, but I love you. Seems that I'm always thinking of you. Though you treat me badly …" Booth reached forward and shut off the radio. If he wasn't careful he would be listening to country music before the night was out.

"Silence is the best policy for driving," he reaffirmed, speaking out loud to the darkness.

To his great relief, he realized, Brennan's car wasn't at David's apartment. Booth had done a complete background check on David when he had found out they were dating. The guy was clean, squeaky clean. MBA from an Ivy League school, high paying job at a prestigious financial firm, no arrests and only one traffic ticket. Booth doubted he would have like anyone who dated Bones, but this guy bugged him.

Booth gave up and started for his apartment. Not that he was going to sleep tonight, but he didn't know where else to look for her. As he drove, he tried to figure out what it was about David that bothered him. He just wasn't enough for her. Bones needed a man that could at least keep up with her and there's no way David could do that. The little prick. Booth hated to think about him touching her. When she let it slip that she was meeting David, it had pissed him off.

He had realized sometime after the gang leader and Kenton that he had feelings for Bones, serious feelings that went beyond the attraction he had always felt towards her. It took the threat of losing her to make him confront his feelings, and he was a little surprised how strong they were. That's why he had taken off to New Orleans as soon as he had found out she was hurt. And then the thing with her parents. Fuck. He hated seeing her hurt and now he was the one who had hurt her. He had made her cry and now he couldn't find her.

--

Booth was relieved when he woke up on Monday morning. The weekend had passed excruciatingly slowly. He hadn't talked to Bones, or seen her or her car anywhere. He had considered calling Angela, but he didn't. He made himself wait for today. She would be at the lab and he could finally see her and talk to her, and probably end up begging for forgiveness. He had run a million different scenarios through his head over the weekend, while he was trying to finish some paperwork, working out at the gym, and even squeezing off a few rounds at the range. An alarmingly few number of the scenarios ended well for him.

He went to his office first. He was there by 7:30 and the thought of seeing Bones made him unable to concentrate. By 9:00 he was in his car heading towards the Jeffersonian. As he walked through the parking lot he noticed that her usual parking spot was empty. Well, she didn't always drive herself to work and if she were out for a meeting or something, he would wait. She had to be here, she was always here, and she was supposed to give Goodman her decision today. He winced again at the timing. He wanted to talk to her before she gave Goodman her answer. Assure her that despite what happened between them personally, that they were a good investigative team. That she made a difference.

As he walked into the lab, his eyes immediately swept the area for her. When he didn't see her he headed towards her office. He stopped when he got there. The lights were off and the door was closed. He tried the knob; it was locked. Where the hell was she? Booth let out a breath and turned around; looking to see who else was in the lab.

Angela was the first person he saw. She was crossing the lab, head down focusing on the drawing in her hands. Just as he opened his mouth to say her name, she looked up and saw him, shot him a look of extreme disgust, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Ok, obviously she has talked to Bones." He muttered under his breath. Booth thought about following her, but decided to see if he could find Hodgins or Zach, maybe they would still speak to him out of some sort of fraternal instinct. He wished he had made more of an effort to bond with them and made a mental note to do just that if this whole mess worked out.

"I told you it is my turn with the remains." Booth smiled as he heard a young, petulant voice and headed towards the back of the lab. Zach and Hodgins noticed Booth and immediately quit arguing over the bones and fell into an awkward silence.

"Hey," Booth said his nervousness and exhaustion apparent in his voice. He directed his gaze at Hodgins, figuring they had bonded a bit more and he might find more sympathy there. Zach cleared his throat apprehensively watching Booth and Hodgins.

"So where is Bones?" Booth finally asked when it became apparent that neither Zack nor Hodgins was going to offer any pleasantries, or volunteer any information without being prodded.

"Look man," Hodgins said as he peered past Booth's shoulder. "I understand, I've spent plenty of time in the doghouse, but this is Brennan."

Booth started to explain, but Hodgins cut him off.

"I don't know what happened with you two," he said in a low voice, "but if Ange sees me talking to you I am pretty sure it will destroy any chance I have with her." Hodgins shrugged his shoulders, giving Booth a semi-sympathetic look and walked off.

Zach looked quickly around the lab and realized that he was completely alone with Booth.

"I…uh…." Zach began to stutter as he slowly walked backwards, eyeing the safety of his office from the corner of his eye.

"I have some work to do; we are looking at the remains of what appears to be an ancient adolescent male recently discovered in Bandolier National Monument. The remains are unusual because the dates of inhabitation in that area are widely accepted to be…"

Booth advanced towards Zach and put a hand on his should, gripping the boy firmly and staring into his eyes. Zach shifted his eyes to the ground.

"I don't know and besides, it's Dr. Brennan."

Booth released Zach and sighed as the boy hurried toward his office. He walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, dropping his head into his hands. This was really bad. He had envisioned Bones yelling at him and probably kicking his ass, all of which he deserved, but this? Where the hell was she? Brennan never missed a day of work and now she was gone and he couldn't explain, couldn't tell her how sorry he was. He had to find her and would rather not have to use FBI resources. That left Angela. If he wanted to find Bones, he would have to go through Angela.

Talking to the fiery artist was not going to be much easier than talking to Bones. At least he wouldn't be in any physical danger, but she would definitely let him know exactly how badly he had messed up. He stood up and hesitantly crossed the lab, towards Angela's office. The door was open and she was sitting at her desk.

"I fucked up." Booth announced as he walked inside her office.

"Yes. I am aware of that," Angela replied her voice flat. She grabbed a stack of papers and rifled through them furiously, making it a point to not look at Booth, who had crossed the room and was standing in front of her desk.

"Where is she?" Booth asked getting right to the point. When Angela didn't answer, he continued. "I've got to find her, Ange." Booth insisted. "I've got to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like," he paused and took a deep breath in an unsuccessful attempt to steady his voice, "well it was … but it wasn't, I didn't know, I thought she. Would you please look at me?"

"Fine." Angela said angrily, she looked up at Booth and tried to get a handle on the situation. She didn't know exactly what had happened between the two of them. Brennan had called her on Sunday and told her that she was going to take a few days off and not to expect her back at the lab until Tuesday or Wednesday. Angela could tell than her friend was upset, really upset, by the cold and shaky quality of her voice. When she had tried to press her over what had happened, Brennan completely closed up, refusing to discuss it.

"_Was it Booth?" Angela had asked. The silence over the cell phones was filled with crackles. _

"_I misread the situation, and I need a few days to reevaluate. I'll be fine." Brennan said slowly as if she was trying to convince herself as well as her friend._

"_Ok. Sweetie, where are you?" Angela asked growing concerned about her friend._

"_I'm just driving; I'm not really sure where I am heading." The phone crackled and Angela missed part of what she said next " … call you Monday night. Bye." _

What had bothered Angela most about the conversation with her friend was the fact that Brennan was just driving without a plan. She was not the type of person to just take off without a plan. In fact, usually when she was upset Bren buried herself in her work. That's what she had done when she had broken up with Pete and gone to Guatemala, and when she had found her mother's bones she had focused on finding all the evidence. Now she was driving around god knows where with no plan. She left here with a plan to break up with David and then go talk to Booth. What had gone wrong?

Angela studied Booth and noticed that he looked exhausted. The shadowy circles under his eyes caused his already dark eyes to look even more opaque. He was pacing around the room like a caged zoo animal. Booth definitely looked like a man on edge.

"What did it look like?" Angela asked suddenly. At Booth's blank stare she continued, "You know … you want to tell Brennan it wasn't what it looked like?"

"Well … um," Booth stopped pacing and stood in the center of the room. He tugged at his hair before dropping his hands to his side and sighing. Booth couldn't look at Angela as he told her.

"It looked like a half naked Danish model answering my door wearing an old FBI t-shirt."

When Booth could finally bring himself to look at Angela, she was staring at him with a stunned expression on her face. "Get out," she said furiously.

"I know Ange … look. " Booth feebly began, but Angela cut him off, jumping up from her desk she yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Angela, please" Booth begged, and he slowly walked closer to her, his hands raised in a 'hold on' gesture, but Angela wasn't having any of it.

"No Booth!" She yelled, not caring who could hear her. "What the hell is wrong with you? While Brennan was breaking up with a perfectly nice guy to be with you, you were …. screwing some Scandinavian slut!" Angela dropped back into her chair and turned her attention from the FBI agent back to her monitor. She was enraged and wanted him to leave. Booth collapsed into a nearby chair, feeling suddenly shaky as the meaning of Angela's words sunk in.

"She met David to break up with him?" He asked feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Yes." Angela said not really understanding why Booth didn't realize this. "I was in her office when you called Friday morning. We talked and she had decided that she was going to break up with David and hopefully be with you, but you didn't know that?"

"No. She was trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I heard her say that she was meeting David and I lost it." Booth had been so sure that she was going to flinch. That she would be the reason they weren't together. But she hadn't flinched, he had.

"Oh, Booth." Angela said quietly as the full situation was laid out for her. "How could you?" Angela asked, not expecting a reply.

"Where is she? If I don't talk to her soon, I could loose her before I ever really have her." Desperation was starting to creep into his voice, but he couldn't help it. He had seriously expected her to be at work today.

"I don't know. She wasn't sure where she was going and I haven't talked to her since Saturday. I tried to call, but she wouldn't answer. She said something about calling me tonight, but it was a bad connection."

Booth stood up, "If she calls?"

"I'll find out where she is and I'll call you, but Booth," She said pausing momentarily to heighten the impact of her words, "I thought you were a better guy than this."

--

Booth had gone back to his office and made a miserable attempt at getting through some of the rapidly multiplying paperwork on his desk. At 4:30 he gave up and headed to Wong Foo's to wait for Angela's call. On the way over he decided to call Russ, maybe she had gone to stay with him.

"Hi Russ, it's Seeley Booth."

"Hey, is Tempe ok?" Russ asked obviously wondering why he was calling.

"Yea, she's ok. I think. I'm not calling about anything work related."

"What are you talking about Booth?" Russ asked.

"We had a fight and she took off and I need to …." Russ cut him off, his voice full of anger.

"Was it your fault? Cause if you hurt my sister I'm gonna kick your ass. I don't care if you are a federal agent."

"If she calls would you," Russ cut him off again.

"Probably not, it depends what you did. It took her more than a decade to forgive me, so good luck, asshole." Russ said and he hung up.

Booth stared at the phone for a second, feeling like he had been on the wrong end of the interrogation. It was easy to see that Bones and her brother were related. Pissing off either of the Brennan children was a bad idea.

"You look like shit, man." Sid said as Booth sat down at the bar. Sid poured a cup of coffee and set it on the counter in front of his friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth shook his head.

"No." Booth was tired of talking. There was only one person he wanted to talk to about any of this.

"I'll let it go, for now." Sid said giving Booth a concerned look before he walked away to help another customer.

Booth took his phone out of his pocket, checked the time, and set it on the counter. He wondered again what Bones had told Goodman about the job. He should have asked Angela. Despite the fact that she had gotten off to a rough start in the field, she was a very quick learner. She didn't really know anything about investigative procedure, interrogation techniques, or tactical techniques, but she was brilliant. Plus, she brought a completely different viewpoint to the investigations, aside from her scientific wizardry, and she always challenged him. They were becoming a very good team. There were times when they were close to cracking a case that they completely clicked, their actions and thoughts becoming unconsciously connected.

"Do you want to eat?" Sid asked, reappearing in front of Booth.

"Yeah, it will probably be a late night."

"Hold that thought," Sid said pointing at Booth and walked off to give his order. Before Sid returned to question him, Booth's cell phone rang. Angela!

"Hey," Booth said after he flipped open the phone. He pulled a pen and a small notebook out of his pocket.

"Where is she?" Booth asked. He had a tight smile on his face as he wrote down what Angela told him.

--

Should she forgive him? I am toying with deviating from my plan, hmm…


	4. Blue Notes

Blue notes

I hate it when the 4th falls on Tuesday or Wednesday. It's just not right to have to go to work the next day. Oh, well. It feels like Monday, but it's actually Wednesday so that is a good thing.

The results of the unofficial forgiveness poll are in and basically Booth is lucky that he is Booth. Of course, nothing is ever black and white.

--

Temperance put her book down and crept silently across the deck of the small cabin she was staying in to spy on the elk grazing nearby. There were four and one was a large buck with big horns. The nature lover in her enjoyed seeing the large animal majestic and alive, while the hunter in her was pretty sure he was trophy class. Unfortunately, she didn't draw for elk this year in Virginia, besides she hadn't brought a gun with her on this impromptu vacation.

Brennan had been a mess when she had arrived at her apartment and hastily packed a few essential items. When she picked up her 9mm, it felt unusually heavy in her hand, and she quickly set it down. It wasn't like she was going to do anything, but it just seemed too significant somehow. The weight that had seemed so oppressive before would be comforting now. She smiled at how perceptions change. As she sat approaching another night alone in a remote mountain cabin with the local wildlife, whether human or animal, she seriously regretted her momentary weakness. She wasn't sure if you could fend off a bear using karate.

At first Brennan had driven towards the beach thinking that the vast expanse and continual motion would relax and sooth her, but the closer she got the more people there were. What she wanted was solitude and the mountains offered that, so she turned around in a small tourist town that appeared to sell anything and everything made of sea shells, and headed the other direction.

When she first glimpsed the cabin she had rented, it had looked eerily like the cabin in Georgia that had contained the body of a murdered five year old. When she had gotten closer to the cabin, she realized that it didn't look anything like the cabin in Georgia; her mind had created any similarities on its own. Despite her logical reassurances to herself, it took her almost half an hour get out of the car, unlock the door and walk inside.

She walked in and sniffed the air, relieved that it didn't smell like death. Sometimes it felt she was drowning in death. Obviously, as a forensic anthologist it was part of her job, the reason for her job, but it was easier to stay objective and removed with bones on a steel table in a lab. Bones with preferably, very little or no flesh. Her increasingly frequent forays to crime scenes that weren't typically a part of her normal duties were starting to take their toll. Normal. Pre-contracted out to the FBI, pre-Booth. This had been a big factor when considering whether to purse a criminal or historical tract in her career. She didn't go home reeking like death after a day spent examining an 8,000 year old woman. There were also far less dead children and their families had long since grieved.

What would she be like in 20 years if she continued down this path? One of the homicide cops in the paperback mystery novels she had been reading; completely desensitized and cynical, with broken marriages, bad relationships, and a drinking problem? Because apparently that was what happened to people who spent their lives solving murders, putting people in jail who needed to be incarcerated. They end up scarred and haunted. Brennan thought about the scars she had already. The faces she sometimes saw on nights when the air was heavy and the wind was still and her mind refused to sleep. Sometimes she wondered if she was strong enough. Perhaps with Booth by her side, but...

Booth.

Bastard.

Bastard?

Bastard. Definitely.

The bull elk started suddenly and the animals ran away. Brennan was pulled back into the present and made a conscious decision not to think about Booth. She glanced back down at the book she had been reading. It was well written and the author was quite adept at dialogue, but the science was weak and the forensic scientists were all portrayed as weirdoes who took some sort of strange delight in crime scenes and were all obsessed with Star Trek. She sighed and figured that the New York Times bestseller crowd wouldn't pick up on the sloppy forensics.

Brennan had tried writing a bit yesterday and earlier today, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind. She needed to write a scene between her characters where they discussed their relationship while on a military cargo plain heading deep into the Amazon. She had closed her laptop and decided not to continue after writing a three-page scene that ended with the male FBI agent either falling, or being pushed, out of the plane at 20,000 feet. Usually she found her fiction to be a good way to work through various feelings and issues in her life, apparently this time it wasn't going to work.

When she saw the blonde she had been devastated. Hurt, angry and humiliated. Obviously, she had misinterpreted something or somehow made a mistake. The blonde could be his girlfriend for all she knew. And what the hell was it with Booth and blondes? Any hope, however slightly irrational, of convincing herself it was a relative or perhaps an old childhood friend vanished when she had seen the look on Booth's face. Guilt. Brennan thought that Booth had gone easy on the 'where is this going talk?' for her sake. Maybe he had avoided it because he was already seeing someone, or maybe it was because he didn't want to see her.

She'd spent part of the weekend going over the tenure of their relationship. He was conceited, patronizing, and very good at his job. She had learned a lot from him. It made her smile when she remembered just how badly he had irritated her when they first met. He could still piss her off like no one else, but it was different now, or at least it had been. Booth had called many times, even sending a text and an email. She hadn't answered. She picked up her phone and looked at it. She hadn't had service for most of her drive through the Virginia mountains, but miraculously, she had perfect service out here on the deck. All bars full. The phone rang in her hand and she gave a little shriek, dropping it. She picked it up and checked the caller id before she answered.

"Hi, Russ," She said.

"Hey Tempe, how are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Booth called me today. He was trying to find you." Russ said. When his sister didn't respond he continued. "He said you guys had a fight and he sounded upset. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"I'm fine," She said.

"No your not," He said. "You can't fool me Tempe."

"The point is that I will be fine." She said with more resolution that she actually felt, but she didn't want Russ to worry about her. "Have you thought any more about the shop?" Brennan asked, trying to change the subject.

"I told you, I don't want to take your money. I'll find a good job soon."

"I'm not giving you the money. I am making an investment in a business and besides my accountant has been advising me to make investments." She said.

"I doubt your accountant meant that you should buy an auto shop and hire an ex-con to run it." He replied without a trace of bitterness in his voice, just matter of fact.

"Russell." She said exasperated.

"Temperance." He said matching her tone.

"Thanks for calling; I'll be back in D.C. tomorrow."

The sun began to set behind the mountains as she hung up the phone. She was annoyed with Russ for being so stubborn. She had the money to help him, it wasn't like she was spending it on much, but he wouldn't let her. Secretly, she worried that if Russ got into a bad situation he would turn to crime. Well, she could be just as stubborn as her brother and she would win this one.

She sighed again and looked at her phone. Her days of solitude were over. If Booth had called Russ then he had certainly talked to Angela and she didn't want her to worry. Which was obviously what she had been doing as her first words to Brennan were "Where the hell are you?" Her friend was slightly mollified by the fact that Brennan was coming home tomorrow.

"Booth wants to come down there," Angela said hesitantly. "I am not saying that you should forgive him, but maybe it would be good for you to talk somewhere on neutral ground."

"Angela," Brennan said not wanting to discuss it with her.

"I know sweetie, but if you guys are going to work together you should probably get this straightened out." Angela waited for Bren to agree, when she didn't Angela played her trump card. "You don't want the problems between the two of you to compromise an investigation, which lets face it, will probably happen when you can't even be in the same room as him."

Brennan groaned. She knew her friend was right. She also knew that they didn't want Cullen or Goodman to be aware of their situation. She gave Angela directions to the cabin and hung up the phone. All weekend she had been thinking about what she was going to say to Booth. She hadn't come up with anything firm yet, but he would soon be on his way. She began to practice her speech.

--

It was almost 10:00 when Brennan saw headlights bouncing through the trees and reflecting off the large front window. Booth. Her stomach immediately turned to knots. She had come up here alone to try and reconnect with the person she had been, before Booth, before her parents and her brother. She needed to get her edge back, to be able to keep her emotions tightly packed away, and always under her control. No more crying, or kissing Booth because she couldn't stop herself. Cold. Detached. Clinical. Dr. Temperance Brennan. She could do this, although her confidence wavered slightly as the headlight came to a stop and went dark.

"Hi," she said with forced normalcy as she opened the door for him.

"Hi," Booth walked in and took a quick look around the place. "Nice place, how did you find it?" His voice sounded strange, but Brennan couldn't tell what it meant.

"Luck. The guy who owns the little store in town owns it. When I asked about a place to stay in the area he offered it to me." They stood silently each trying to avoid eye contact with the other.

"I'm sorry," Booth said unable to hold back any longer. Brennan gave a barely discernable nod and nervously played with her hands. Now that he was actually here, standing in front of her she wasn't sure she would be able to get the words out that she had practiced.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked heading towards the kitchen, hoping to postpone the inevitable. Booth stood with this mouth open as if he was going to say something, but he closed it and followed her. She opened the fridge and frowned at the lack of options inside. There were two Diet Cokes and a half empty bottle of wine.

"Alcohol huh," Booth asked raising an eyebrow. She laughed and the tension eased in the room a bit.

"Don't get any ideas. A half a bottle isn't going to get you very far." She teased. She selected a Diet Coke and Booth did the same. She looked at him and their eyes locked for the first time. He looked tired. Her hand suddenly went to her hair, aware of the fact that she must look like crap. She hadn't had makeup on in days and she wasn't even sure if she had brushed her hair today.

"You look beautiful," Booth said as though he were reading her mind. "You always look beautiful."

Brennan dropped her hand and bit back the retort in her mind_. Really, even though I am not blonde like all your other goddamn women?_ She wanted to keep this conversation brief and she didn't want things to get messy.

"Booth," she said trying to figure out where to begin. He took a step toward her and she backed away from him. A howl outside broke the silence and they both walked back into the living room and peered out into the darkness, seeing nothing.

"I've seen quite a lot of wildlife this weekend. Every morning and evening there are elk. I even saw Ursus americanus, a very large male, probably 400 pounds" She said happy to be talking about something other than the two of them. "Of course I didn't bring my gun, so no elk burgers tonight." She finished lamely. They stood in the uncomfortable silence.

"Are we gonna to talk about this?" Booth asked gesturing to the space between them.

"I don't," She hesitated then began again, "I do not believe we have anything to discuss relating to our personal lives." Brennan looked into his eyes, "Your actions were very clear."

Booth chose to ignore that for the moment. "Does that mean we still have things to discuss in our professional lives?" He asked hopefully. He had been dying to know which job she had chosen.

"I have decided to continue consulting with the FBI on cases requiring a forensic anthropologist." She said her fidgeting hands betraying the cold calmness in her voice.

"With me?" Booth asked. He looked so hopeful and cute that Brennan felt her resolve to be cold and distant deteriorating. Then she remembered the blonde and the hurt replaced the affection. She crossed over to the couch and sat down.

"Who was she?" Brennan asked timidly, her voice soft. Booth took a few steps closer, but he didn't sit down.

"She was a mistake. Oh God Bones, I am so sorry. I thought that you meeting David meant that, well you didn't want me. I was angry and you were with David and she was there." Booth stopped. The anguish in his voice made it thick and the words seemed to stick in his throat. He moved and sat on the coffee table in front of Bones, his eyes level with hers.

"I am an idiot. If I had known there was a chance I would have never… I never want to hurt you." He reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away, pausing for a moment before she stood up.

Brennan shook her head as if the action could make sense of the myriad of emotions and thoughts. She walked to the sliding door and stood with her arms crossed in front of her. She had been clear about what she was going to tell Booth, they could try working together again, but nothing more, nothing personal. She was hurt and angry, but now that he was here she was also confused. Dammit! She hated the effect he had on her. It wasn't fair. She wondered if he was aware of it. A shadow moved across the floor and Brennan realized that Booth was standing behind her.

"Temperance, I love you."

She felt the hot prick of tears forming in her eyes. She closed them tightly trying to keep the tears from falling. He moved closer, his breath heavy on her neck.

"The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you," Booth continued as he ran his hand down her back and brought it to rest on her hip. "You have to believe me. I would never cheat on you. I love you."

Brennan took a deep breath and turned to face Booth, her usually clear blue eyes now stormy and filled with tears that finally spilled over. Booth reached out and gently brushed them from her cheek. She stood stiffly, but didn't wince at his touch. Booth loved her, something she had never even let herself think about, but he had said it only after being caught sleeping with another woman. And now he was here, in front of her, standing so close she could smell his soap. It would be so easy to forgive him, at least for tonight.

"Temperance," Booth said tenderly when she still didn't respond. He moved closer and put his hands around her waist. He looked at her for what seemed to be an eternity before slowly moving in to kiss her. Brennan's body unconsciously reacted and she moved closer. It took a moment for her brain to catch up, but when it did she broke off the kiss. Booth moved to kiss her again, but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"No, Booth." She said feeling like a fog was lifting. "No! You can't just come in here and call me Temperance and tell me you love me and carry me off to bed. Not after what you did." Her voice rose as her anger and sense of injustice increased.

"You didn't know what my plans were so you went and had sex with someone else? Who the fuck does that? Did you really think that I would sleep with you and then meet my boyfriend for a casual dinner two days later? You weren't the one who made the mistake Booth. I did. I should have never let any of this happen in the first place." Brennan saw the look of hurt cross Booth's face at her last sentence and she was glad. She wanted him to know how it felt.

The room suddenly seemed much too small for everything it now contained and she crossed to the door and went out onto the deck. To her relief Booth didn't follow. She walked away from the cabin a bit, sat down on a rock, hugged herself, and began to cry. Seriously cry. After several minutes her sobs subsided and she tried to regain control by taking several deep breaths. Why did everything have to be so damn hard? She would get over this, get back to her old self, and be ok. She shivered and realized that she was freezing and headed back inside with new resolve.

Booth was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He raised his head when he heard to door open and watched her walk in, but didn't move or speak. He looked sad and upset. She didn't want him driving the windy road.

"Booth, there is an extra room down there." She pointed down the hallway. "You can stay here tonight."

Booth stood up and shook his head, "I think I'm gonna go." He started for the door, but Brennan grabbed his arm.

"Please." She said her tone completely earnest. "It's late and the road is bad. I would feel better if you were here." She gave him a tentative smile.

Booth agreed to stay. He was exhausted and wasn't looking forward to the drive home. In spite of what had just happened, he still didn't like the idea of Bones up here alone. She seemed calmer now, less angry, maybe in the morning they could really talk.

Booth woke up the next morning and dragged himself out of the wood framed bed. He was surprised to see the sun had already been up for a while. Usually he was an early riser, but after everything that had happened yesterday he was drained and fell asleep as soon as he lay on the soft flannel sheets. He dressed quickly wondering how things were going to be between him and Bones this morning. It was a beautiful day, the mountain air still slightly cool. Booth breathed deeply enjoying the piney scent and felt a little better until he realized that Bones' car was no longer parked next to his.

"Shit!" He muttered. He couldn't believe he had slept through her leaving.

Booth walked to the kitchen to retrieve his keys, which now sat on a folded piece of blue paper. Booth stared at the note for a minute before opening it.

_Booth_

_I got an early start. Please lock the door when you leave. I'll see you on our next case._

_Brennan_

He wadded up the note and threw it across the room. He had blown it. Now he would have to watch her date a slew of stupid fuckers like David and he couldn't say a thing about it. Booth consoled himself with the fact that she was still willing to work with him, although knowing her; it was probably a practical career decision. He locked the door behind him and got into his car. As he back up something blue caught his eye. He put the car in park and got out to inspect. It was a crumpled piece of blue paper, the same paper his note had been on. Booth bent over, retrieved the paper, and smoothed it out. There in Bones' precise handwriting was written:

_Booth_

_I love you_

_Temperance_

--

The end.

Just kidding. Probably two more chapters.


	5. A Case

"Yes, sir. Of course. I'll get in contact with Dr. Brennan right away and we will go to the crime scene". Booth sat at his desk and hung up the phone, staring at it a moment before a small smile crept onto his face. They had a case. Booth only felt slightly guilty for being glad that a dead body had been found. It had been two weeks since he had left the cabin. Two weeks since he had found the note. Booth picked up his coat and headed out of his office.

Booth felt slightly more confident heading into the Jeffersonian today with a bonafied case in hand. He had made three trips there in the past two weeks. Three unnecessary trips with made up questions about old cases, just so he could see her. God, he missed her. He missed holding her and kissing her, but he also missed talking to her and teasing her. Bones had been very quiet and restrained around him during their recent brief conversations. He wasn't sure whether she knew that he was making up excuses to see her or not. She patiently answered each question and explained each piece of evidence using her professionalism to build a wall. A wall that he had made it through once, and he fervently hoped he could make it through again.

"Hey Angela," Booth said as he walked into the lab.

"Hi Booth, are you looking for Brennan?" Angela asked, slightly wary.

"Yup. We've got a case." Booth said trying to keep the smile off his face. "Is she here?"

Angela shook her head, "No, I think she had a meeting."

Booth flipped open his cell phone and dialed Bones. When her voice mail came on Booth left a message to call back quickly because they had a crime scene waiting for them. He turned back to Angela.

"Do you know where she went or how long she'll be gone?" Booth asked hopefully. He knew Bones would want to be at the scene as early as possible to keep the crime scene techs from screwing something up. He didn't relish being referred to as the 'destroyer of evidence.'

"She left a message on my desk. I don't think she said where she was going, but we can check." Angela said flatly. Booth followed her into her office. She waited until he was inside and then shut the door. Booth was slightly concerned by this and he looked questioningly at Angela. She avoided his gaze and focused instead on the note.

"Brennan should be back around 4:00," Angela said looking at the clock, which read 3:45, "but I don't know where she was going." She paused and looked pointedly at Booth. "She doesn't really tell me things anymore."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked when Angela seemed to be waiting for an answer, even though he knew if she was angry she would tell him.

"Ever since she came back from Virginia she has been … distant. When I asked her what happened the only thing she would say it that the two of you would continue to have a professional relationship. Now anytime I bring up something not related to work, she closes up. I haven't even been able to get her to go out to a club or bar or anything. Not even lunch. She spends almost all of her time here, even sleeping here three times this week." By the time Angela finished she sounded less angry and more concerned.

Booth sighed. What Angela said made him feel even worse. He had spent the last couple weeks switching between guilt and anger. Anger at himself for sleeping with Katja and for not telling Bones how he felt the morning they woke up together. Anger at Brennan for not telling him straight out that she was breaking up with David. Angela's words swung his mood back towards guilt. Bones was being distant with him, but he had not idea that he had also affected her relationship with Angela. Booth had imagined the two of them talking over drinks about how men suck and what a bastard he was. Somehow that had made him feel better.

"I'm sorry," Booth said exhaling slowly. "I didn't know that she was… that it had affected your friendship."

"Isn't there anyway you can fix it?" Angela asked.

Booth thought about the note he kept in his wallet. The note he wasn't supposed to have seen. It was why he still had hope. She loved him. She was angry and hurt, but she loved him. He needed to find a way make her realize that they should be together. Working a case together would be a good first step.

The clock read 3:55. Booth stood up and walked towards the door. "I hope so." He said before turning the knob and walking out.

Brennan walked into the lab at exactly 4:00 and Booth grinned at her punctuality.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not breaking stride, her words clipped.

"We've got a case." Booth replied following her into her office. "They found a body in some marshes to the east. I figured you would want to do the recovery yourself."

Brennan didn't ask any questions. She changed into a pair of hiking boots she kept in her office for occasions like this, grabbed her field kit and nodded at Booth. As she walked past him out the door, Booth reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped as if his hand had stung her. "Sorry," he mumbled as he dropped his hand. Bones stood still and appeared to be deep in thought. She looked at him and Booth felt his breath catch. Dammit. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

"We should go." She said breaking the spell. They set off, Booth trailing slightly behind as they headed out of the lab. He made a mental note to try and not touch his partner, especially if she was going to flinch every time he got close. He hadn't realized how often he touched her until now.

When they got the truck, he resisted the impulse to open her door for her. "It will take about an hour to get there." Booth said as they settled in for the drive. The silence in the car was uncomfortable and Booth reached out to turn on the radio. He looked over at Bones, happy to have her riding in her usual seat. The truck had seemed empty the last few weeks, with her seat unoccupied.

"I missed you," he said before he thought better of it. He looked at her and gave her a nervous smile. Bones busied herself digging through her purse. She nodded faintly, but didn't say anything. Booth let out a deep sigh, wishing for once that he possessed Temperance's amazing powers of repression.

"Are you going to fill me in?" She asked.

Booth looked over at her, confused.

"The case," she clarified.

Right. The case. He took a minute to focus his attention back onto the facts. If Bones could loose herself in work and think of nothing else, then so could he.

"Someone found a body last night in the marshes. The clothing observed at the scene matches that of a high school girl who disappeared four months ago." Booth looked over at his partner to see how she was taking the news that they were dealing with another kid. Her face registered no emotion.

"How old?"

"Seventeen. Emily Hutchins. She should have been starting her senior year this fall. Her parents reported her missing after she didn't come home one Friday night from a party around the end of school." Booth narrated as he maneuvered the SUV through traffic. "The police had no leads. There were plenty of witnesses that she was at the party, but no one saw her after 11:00. Of course by that time most of the party goers were well on their way to killing as many brain cells as possible."

The crime scene was easy to find, despite its rather remote location. There were police cars, cars from several other agencies, an ambulance, and one news van lining the road.

"Great. The press. How did they get here before we did?" Bones complained as she gathered her stuff.

A local homicide detective escorted them past the reporter and led them into the swamp. Booth was envious of Bones' hiking boots. He had a feeling that he would be throwing his shoes away before the day was over. He tried to pick his footing carefully and had to hurry to keep up with Bones and Detective Hamilton.

"The clothing matches what her parents reported she was wearing when she disappeared, but Emily has only been missing for 3 months and the body seems pretty badly decomposed for such a short time, so I don't know if it is her." The detective stated as his picked his way through the undergrowth.

"Three months is plenty of time for a body to be fully skeletonized if the conditions are right and we should not jump to any compulsions about identity, detective." Bones said sharply placing emphasis on the last word. The detective didn't say anything else, but he shot Booth a look. Booth just smiled back.

"Right here," Detective Hamilton said pointing to a half uncovered grave near a large clump of bushes.

Brennan wasted no time in getting to work, grabbing a trowel from her kit and methodically uncovering the top half of the body. Within an hour she had completely uncovered the skeleton. Standing up she stretched, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that had slipped from her ponytail, and turned towards Booth and Hamilton.

"Based on my initial observations I would say it's a female, fifteen to eighteen years of age, Caucasian."

"That could be our girl," Hamilton said.

She motioned to one of the techs. "We are ready for the body bag. I won't be certain until we get the body back to the lab. Several teeth are missing, but there should be enough to compare dental records."

"So are we looking at murder?" The detective asked hopefully. Booth stood back quietly watching the exchange. He had worked with Bones enough to know what she was going to say.

"I cannot be certain until I have examined the bones in the lab, but based on the fractures in the skull I would say yes." Brennan then turned her attention back to the body. "I've got about another hour here Booth. If you want to leave I can get a ride back with the morgue guys."

Booth hesitated. He didn't really want to leave her here, but her tone made it clear that there was no need for him to stick around. "Ok, well … I'll head back then." He waited to see if she would answer, but she was already immersed in her work. Together he and the detective carefully made their way back to the road.

"So when do you think we'll have the ID?" Hamilton asked.

"Tomorrow. Dr. Brennan and her team are the best." Booth answered.

"What a bitch though, right?" Hamilton said when they stopped at his car.

Booth grabbed the detective by his shirt and pushed him up against his car. Where did this asshole get off saying that about Bones? "Hey," Hamilton stuttered. He struggled against Booth, but Booth didn't let go. He was mad and could feel all the anger he had been suppressing rise to the surface.

"What's your fucking problem man?" Booth didn't answer. He felt an overwhelming urge to punch the detective in the face. He balled up his fist at his side and shifted his stance slightly, but stopped when he saw the reporter approaching. He released Hamilton, pushing him hard against the car. Booth turned and brushed past the reporter, ignoring her inquiries. He sat in his car for a moment before he started it, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. As he started the car he said a short prayer that Cullen wouldn't hear about the incident with the cop.

--

When Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning he was met with the first smile from Brennan that he had seen in weeks and he was relieved. If Bones was smiling that meant she had identified the body. He swiped his badge and walked up the stairs of the elevated platform.

"You got the ID?" Booth asked, flashing his charm smile. Bones nodded. "It's Emily?"

"Yes. Dental records were a match."

Booth looked down at the bones on the table. He felt a wave of sadness. She was so young. She hadn't even gotten to go to her prom or moved into her first dorm room. They would find out who killed her.

"Murder?" Booth asked knowing the answer before he heard it. He knew it was murder. Seventeen-year-old girls didn't end up as skeletons buried in a shallow grave for any other reason.

"Yes, the victim has evidence of facial fractures consistent with blunt force trauma to the face. The fractures appear to be perimortem." Bones pause and looked at Booth. "The bone shows no signs of healing so the trauma occurred close to the time of death. Zach and I are working on the murder weapon, but it may take some time. It appears to be something T-shaped, but we can't match it to anything."

Hodgins joined them on the platform. "Postmortem interval is probably 60 to 90 days." Booth nodded. That fit with the victim's timeline. "I will be able to be more specific after I examine the rest of the insects found at the scene." Hodgins smiled. "It's been a while since I have seen this much insect activity on a body. I've got some old friends I need to reacquaint myself with." And with that Hodgins turned and walked back toward his office.

Booth walked over to Brennan who was observing a small piece of bone under the dissecting scope. He started to put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but stopped remembering her previous reaction. Instead he cleared his throat, "It's time to visit the parents. Are you coming?" He asked hopefully. She hesitated for a minute looking wistfully back at the skull on the examining table. "Please," Booth asked. He hated these trips. Dashing the hopes of parents that their child could come back to them alive. Despite Bones' rocky beginning she had become good at delivering bad news.

Brennan turned to look at him and for a moment he could see the raw emotion in her eyes. "Of course," she said softly. Then she surprised him by putting her hand on his arm. His skin turned warm from her touch. Rising, she broke the contact. "Just give me a few minutes," she said descending the steps and heading towards her office. Booth watched her walk away as he tried to suppress a small smile. He could feel her note burning a hole in his pocket.

--

"We are very sorry for your loss." Booth said using his most soothing voice. Mr. and Mrs. Hutchins sat frozen on their couch, the finality of the news he and his partner had delivered having not fully sunk in.

"Are you sure it's our Emily?" Mrs. Hutchins asked her voice small.

"Yes ma'mm, we are sure," Brennan replied. Tears began to flood Mrs. Hutchins' eyes and her husband moved an arm gently around her shoulder.

"Oh God," Mr. Hutchins said. "We had hoped that Emily had run away."

Booth nodded gravely, "Did you have reason to suspect that she would run away?"

"It's possible." Mrs. Hutchins replied, her voice thick with tears. "Emily changed a lot in the last two years." Brennan and Booth waited for her to elaborate. Mrs. Hutchins sniffled loudly and Brennan got up and retrieved a box of Kleenex from across the room. She offered it to the grieving mother before sitting back into her chair. "Thank you dear … I just can't believe." She trailed off and fresh tears made their way down her face.

"I know this is difficult, but can you think of anyone who would hurt your daughter?" Brennan asked, directing her question to Mr. Hutchins who seemed to be more in control.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "The police asked all these questions when she first disappeared. Emily started hanging out with a new group of friends after her first year in high school. She used to be very quiet and focused on her studies. Then she met this boy, Travis, and started hanging out with him and his group. She started dressing in baggy clothes, her grades fell and she," he lowered his voice, "started to use drugs." This last comment elicited a loud sob from Emily's mother.

"Travis Martin?" Booth asked.

"Yes. She spent almost all of her time with Travis and her best friend Callie Barton at the skate park over on Weston." He said flatly. Mr. Hutchins looked down at his wife, who continued to cry.

Booth got to his feet. They had gotten all they were going to get from the Hutchins' today. "Thank you," he said. "We will be in contact and, once again, we are very sorry."

He and Brennan walked towards the door. He held the door open for her, but she stopped. "We will find out who did this, I promise." She said the resolution evident in her voice.

"Thank you," Mrs. Hutchins replied.

Outside the sky was blue and the birds were chirping, a stark contrast to the atmosphere of the house they were just leaving. Brennan and Booth walked silently back to the truck. There was nothing worse than having to tell a person that someone they loved was dead. It didn't matter how many times they had done been through this it was still hard. "So what now?" Bones asked.

"Well, we are pretty close to Weston, so we might as well stop by the skate park and see if Travis is there." Booth said pulling the truck onto the road.

"Skate park?" Brennan asked puzzled.

"You'll see," Booth replied. They were both silent for the remainder of the drive, lost in thought.

"Oh," Brennan said when they pulled up at the park. "Skateboards."

Booth took a moment to observe the area before getting out of the truck. It was pretty large, complete with a twenty foot half pipe, several smaller ramps, and a combination of rails and boxes. Groups of skaters stood in small clusters around the edges alternately watching those on the ramps and talking among themselves. One group seated under a tree appeared to be passing around a joint. Booth and Brennan got out and made their way towards the closest group of kids most who watched nervously as they approached.

Booth presented his badge and said in his tough cop voice, "We are looking for Travis Martin." The smallest kid in the group pointed towards a lone rider doing what looked to be a complicated set of maneuvers on the half pipe. Booth looked over at Bones. She appeared to be studying the kids as if they were a strange tribe. He could see her mind working to observe the situation as any good anthropologist would.

"Dude, that was fuckin' sick!" A light haired kid said to Travis as he pounded him on the back. Booth cleared his throat loudly and held up his badge.

"Travis Martin?" He asked. The taller guy nodded. "We need to speak with you." Booth gestured towards a place away from the activity of the skate park. Travis led the way. He was tall, almost as tall a Booth, but not nearly as broad in the shoulders. He had light brown hair and a scar on the left side of his neck. Booth knew that he had just graduated high school, but he looked like he was in his-mid twenties, and his pants had to be three sizes to big. It's a wonder they didn't fall off.

"What's up?" Travis asked nervously looking between Booth and Brennan.

"We understand that you were dating Emily Hutchins, is that correct?" Booth asked

"Um … yeah, but that was before she took off or disappeared or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Booth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look dude, I already told the cops everything I know. I was at that party and the last time I saw her she was doing shots with some guy I didn't recognize." Travis said staring at his shoes.

"And that didn't bother you? You left your girlfriend to get drunk with a guy you didn't know?" Booth paused looking over at Bones, who didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation. Instead she was intently watching something in another direction. She walked away from them. "Bones," Booth called trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He and Travis watched as she walked over to a petit girl with red hair. Brennan said something to her and the girl followed her back to where they were standing.

"Callie Barton?" Booth guessed as the girl moved to stand close to Travis. "Well this saves us a trip to your house."

Travis took a protective step in front of Callie. "We both spent hours talking to the cops when Emily went missing, so what is this about?"

Booth looked at Bones nodding his head. "We found Emily's body last night," Brennan said while Booth carefully studied the two watching their reactions. "She was murdered."

"Oh my God," Callie said. "How … who would have…"She stopped and her eyes filled up with tears. Travis reached down and grabbed her hand.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Brennan said when Callie trailed off.

"You can tell how someone was killed, if it wasn't like a bullet or something?" Travis asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course." Brennan answered. "I'm a forensic anthologist. That's my job."

"So you two are dating?" Booth asked indicating Travis and Callie.

Travis quickly dropped Callie's hand. "Uh, no. We're just friends." Booth raised his eyebrows and looked at Brennan. She appeared clueless.

"How long had you and Emily been dating for?" Booth asked Travis who he noticed was suddenly standing several feet away from Callie.

"Over a year, I think. We started dating at the end of my sophomore year?" Travis looked at Callie and she nodded her head. "Dude, that's right cause we hooked up at Kyle's party over spring break."

"And can either of you think of a reason someone would want to murder Emily?" Brennan asked. They both shook their heads.

"She was … she was really cool, kinda shy. Everyone liked her, you couldn't not like Emily, you know." Callie said. Booth nodded and pulled out a card. He handed it to Travis.

"I'll be in touch, but in the meantime if you think of anything you forgot to tell us or the police, call me." He said sounding stern.

Travis and Callie walked past them. "Callie," Brennan called. When the girl turned around Brennan walked over to her and handed her one of her cards. "If you think of anything," Brennan paused, "or need anything." The girl took the card, studied it for a moment, and then stuffed it into her back pocket.

Booth watched the exchange with a mild amount of annoyance, but didn't say anything. Brennan probably thought he was being sexist by focusing on the boyfriend. They had been in the truck a few minutes before she spoke.

"So?" Brennan asked. Booth looked at her and shrugged. "Who do you like?" She asked and he had to smile at her adopted lingo.

"Travis."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "You always think it's the boyfriend."

"Well, it usually is." He said.

"Come on Booth, seriously, why do you think it was Travis?"

"I don't know that he murdered her, but he knows something that he isn't telling. Our Tony Hawk isn't a very good liar." Brennan started to open her mouth, presumable to ask who Tony Hawk is. "He is a professional skateboarder, never mind. First of all why would this kid leave his girlfriend at a party to get drunk with a guy that he doesn't know? And second he lied about his relationship with Callie." He looked over at Bones. "They are dating now and they were probably together when he was dating Emily."

"They said they weren't dating and I didn't see any evidence that they were more than friends." Booth laughed out loud. "What," Brennan asked a little hurt. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because it was pretty obvious that they were in love, or at least lust. You really didn't pick up on that?" Booth asked.

"No. And I don't agree with you. I'd like to head back to the lab and take a look at the skull again. Zach isn't having much luck matching a murder weapon." She said.

--

Brennan walked into her office and slammed the pile of papers onto her desk. "Shit!" She said aloud to her empty office. She fell into her chair and picked up an x-ray from her desk, staring at it dejectedly. She and Zach had spent the last four hours working with the fracture pattern and various weapons commonly used to create blunt trauma, but they could find no match. Brennan dropped the x-ray and exhaled. She hated it when there was something she couldn't figure out. The phone rang and she glanced at the clock and considered letting it ring, but she relented.

"Brennan," she said briskly.

"Um, my name is Callie. Is this the lady who was at Weston today?"

Brennan sat up, her attention now fully engaged. The girl sounded so young on the phone, she also sounded close to tears.

"Yes, I was there with my partner Agent Booth. Are you ok?"

Callie was silent for a moment and Brennan could hear rustling on the line. Was Callie covering the receiver?

"There's something I couldn't tell you earlier and … can you meet me?" Callie asked sounding unsure.

"Of course, where are you?" Brennan asked grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"There is a little park off Hillcrest with an old shed towards the back. I'll wait for you at the shed, but please hurry." Callie was quiet for almost a minute and Brennan thought that she had hung up. "I'm scared." Callie said. The phone disconnected. This time Callie had definitely hung up.

Brennan pulled up mapquest on her computer and began searching for the park as she called Booth. After six rings his voice mail came on. "Booth call me right now. Callie wants to talk and she might be in danger. She wants us to meet her at a park on Hillcrest. Call me!" Dammit, where the hell was Booth? She looked at her phone for a moment, willing it to ring. It stayed silent.

What should she do? Brennan got up and grabbed her purse and the printed directions. She glared at her phone. Why wasn't Booth calling? She knew that he would be pissed if she ran off at night to meet with a possible suspect. But was Callie a suspect? Booth seemed to think the two were hiding something, but she didn't agree. Screw it. The girl was young and scared. If something happened to the girl because she was waiting for Booth she would never forgive herself.

Brennan walked quickly out of the Jeffersonian, the adrenaline pumping through her veins causing her to break into a run when she hit the parking lot. She could take care of herself, Callie couldn't. If Booth didn't call that was all right, she didn't need Booth to protect her.

--

Hmm. Perhaps I will start the next chapter right now, I am excited to write it. Or perhaps I will go enjoy my Friday, especially since my favorite pair of Sevens fit again!


	6. Solo Mission

I really wanted to post on Friday, but this chapter got rather long and I am going through a super stressful couple weeks at work where thanks to bureaucratic messes, instead of being given the promotion as my boss wanted, I have to re-interview for my job. Grrr. I suppose if I am unemployed I will have more time to write fanfic, but unfortunately it won't help pay for the essentials like the satellite dish and dog food.

--

The park looked especially dark and ominous as Brennan pulled up along the sidewalk and parked. The little voice in her head that kept telling her that this probably wasn't a good idea got louder, and she noticed, was starting to sound irritatingly familiar. She tried calling Booth one more time while her eyes scanned the park. No sign of activity and no answer. Sighing loudly, she opened the glove box and retrieved a flashlight. Feeling like the ill-fated heroine in a horror movie she pointed the flashlight into the darkness and followed the beam.

"Callie," Brennan called into the darkness, startled by how loud her voice sounded. Hesitating for a moment, she listened for sound. Car engines whizzed by in the distance and somewhere a car alarm blared. Hearing nothing else but the sound of her own labored breathing, she rushed on ahead. She was beginning to lose confidence in her trajectory when she saw the outline of a small building. The shed!

Brennan dimmed the beam on her Maglight allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. She studied the shed carefully before approaching. It was a small rundown wooden building that she imagined had housed tools back when someone had cared about the appearance of the park. Callie and the neighborhood kids probably now used the shed for god-knows-what, she thought reflecting on the various ways teenagers rebel.

Keeping to the shadows, Brennan moved alongside the building. She listened, straining to hear any voices within. She heard a shuffle from inside and then her phone rang loudly in her pocket. So much for her stealth approach. Leave it to Booth to pick the worst moment to finally return her call.

"Dammit Booth," she said in an angry whisper. She could hear footsteps inside the shed. Someone was definitely coming out. She flattened herself against the wall.

"Where are you?" Booth demanded. "You better not be at the park."

"Well that is where I am, where the hell are you?" She hissed. The door opened and she froze.

"Dr. Brennan?" She heard a female voice say.

"Callie?" She called softly.

She heard a crunch from a footstep behind her and turned, throwing her arm up on instinct. Something hard and flat struck her arm, glancing off the side of her face. Dropping the flashlight she staggered backwards, still clutching the phone. She was vaguely aware of Booth's voice as she grabbed at her hurt arm, cradling it to her side. Her eyes drifted to the beam of light now pointing askew producing crazy shadows. Do Something! She screamed inside her head willing her brain to engage the enemy.

Brennan was a fraction to slow to defect the next blow and took a hard left to her face. This time the phone slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. She fell back against the shed, grateful for the solid wall holding her up. She tasted blood and could feel her right eye swelling up, limiting her vision. She watched as her attacker picked up her cell phone and threw it hard against a tree, shattering it. She registered one last detail before her years of martial arts training took over and she focused all her energy on the fight. It was Travis. She hated it when Booth was right.

--

Booth stared down at the phone in his hand, which in the matter of two minutes had gone from Bones' voice, to muffled voices, to silence. He felt a stab of fear and stomped down hard on the accelerator of his Suburban. Goddamn Brennan! What the fuck was she thinking meeting with a suspect without him? It was a trap. He was sure it was a trap. He was pretty sure that Callie wasn't in any danger from Travis. Callie would call and pretend to be in danger, Bones would run off to save her and she would end up like Emily. He remembered how Travis had seemed interested when Bones said she would be able to identify the murder weapon. Maybe Travis didn't want her to do that. Maybe Callie wasn't in cahoots with Travis. Maybe she was a victim too. Not that it really mattered at the moment since his partner was probably in danger either way.

Booth flipped on the lights and sirens and took the next corner. Then he called in for backup. Goddamn Cullen. If he hadn't been so intent on reaming him out, he would have been able to answer her call.

"_You understand then that if Detective Hamilton chooses to file a report, I will have no choice but to suspend you." Cullen said sternly and Booth nodded contritely. "I should probably suspend you right now. What were you thinking?"_

_Shifting forward in his seat Booth opened his mouth to reply, but Cullen was on a roll and wasn't really asking for Booth's participation._

"_Obviously you weren't or you wouldn't have attacked a D.C. homicide detective," Cullen stopped and pointed his finger at Booth to emphasize his next words, "and in front of reporter." Cullen paced behind his desk. Booth's cell phone rang. He made a move to answer it, but Cullen's glare stopped him. He checked the screen and saw that it was Brennan before he turned the phone to silent and returned it to his pocket. _

"_Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again." Booth watched as his boss took several deep-calming breaths. _

_When Cullen spoke next he sounded less angry and more exasperated. "Why?"_

"_He was being disrespectful." Booth said not wishing to elaborate. He had probably overreacted; he shouldn't have touched the guy. At least he hadn't hit him. Cullen sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers._

"_Did this have anything to do with Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked._

"_Yes," Booth answered truthfully. He could tell by the look on Cullen's face that it would not be wise to lie to him._

_Cullen sat down at his desk and looked at Booth thoughtfully. "Are you and Dr. Brennan involved … romantically?" The question caught Booth off guard, but before he could respond Cullen spoke again. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Cullen stood up indicating that the meeting was over. He locked eyes with Booth, "Do you understand me? I do not want to know."_

"_Yes sir," Booth stammered happy to be off the hook. _

"_Now get the hell out of here." He said gruffly. "And Booth, lay off the detectives. From what I've seen she can take care of herself."_

Booth prayed that Cullen was right as finally turned onto Hillcrest. He pulled up behind her car, slammed his truck into park and jumped out. Pulling out his gun, Booth called dispatch to let them know he was on scene and going in. The sirens in the background indicated that backup would arrive quickly. He noticed a path leading into the park and followed it, keeping his eyes peeled for any structures or movement. Several minutes passed before he heard anything. He stopped and stood silently, focusing on the distant sounds. A grunt. A thud. Sounds of a struggle. Booth veered off the path and ran towards the sounds.

When he ran into the clearing next to the shack Booth could see two figures. One on the ground and one standing over top. He automatically aimed his gun. "Don't move," he yelled.

The upright figure moved, "Booth?" Brennan said weakly. Booth moved in quickly keeping his gun pointed at the person on the ground and his eyes on his partner. She was backing away her arms still in an attack position.

"Is there any one else here?" Booth barked sweeping his gun across the clearing. Bones stood silently, still in her karate position. "Bones!" Booth yelled trying to snap her out of her trance. It worked and she turned to face him.

Brennan shook her head slowly. "I thought I heard Callie, but I don't know." She trailed off, putting a hand to her head. Booth saw her legs start to tremble and he moved in and caught her with one arm, lowering her to the ground.

"It's ok," Booth said still on guarding watching the area around them. "Backup is coming and the medics will be here soon." Booth took his eyes off the man on the ground and looked down at his partner. "Bones," he said loudly. "You have to stay awake. Say something Bones."

"I think he is waking up," she said. "It's Travis."

Booth turned his attention back to the guy on the ground. His radio crackled to inform him that officers were moving into the park. Booth informed them of his position and then added, "We need medics; there are two patients." Booth checked on Bones again. She was awake and carefully probing her right arm with gentle and questioning fingers.

"The radius and ulna seem to be intact." Brennan said distractedly to herself. Booth reached to grab his cuffs, but remembered that he didn't bring them. He heard voices coming from behind them.

The uniformed officers carried out Booth's directions exactly. He watched as two cuffed Travis and the other three spread out to search the surrounding area for Callie. Flashlights moved off in separate directions as the officers investigated. Booth walked over to where the paramedics were loading Bones onto a gurney.

"I'm fine," Brennan said struggling against the medics. "I don't need to be on a gurney and I don't need a C-collar." They ignored her protests and continued to check her vital signs.

"Bones," Booth said moving to stand next to her. He put a hand out and brushed it across her forehead. "Just let them do their jobs. We just want to make sure you are ok." She seemed to relax at his words and closed her eyes, nodding her agreement. Booth looked down at her seeing her face clearly for the first time in the light from the ambulance. Her right eye was dark and practically swollen shut. There was blood coming from a cut on her temple. In the dim light her face seemed particularly white and the bruises as dark as charcoal.

Brennan opened her eyes and caught Booth staring at her. She licked her lips and then asked in a scratchy voice, "Did I split my lip? Cause I really hate it when that happens." Booth reached out and traced her lips with his index finger.

"No," he said suddenly overcome with emotion. All the worry and adrenaline came crashing in on him. He suddenly felt exhausted.

The paramedic nudged him in the ribs. "We need to get going."

Booth stepped back away from the ambulance and nodded. "I'll see you at the hospital."

--

Cullen walked into the waiting room and Booth jumped up from his seat. "Jesus Booth, what the hell happened?"

"Um … well, Dr. Brennan was contacted by a suspect claiming to have additional information and when she couldn't reach me, she went by herself." Booth could see veins starting to pop on his boss's forehead. For the second time in about as many hours he prepared himself to deal with the man's wrath.

"Agent Booth," Cullen began grimly, but pause and changed his mind. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, she was conscious at the scene, but I am still waiting for the doctor." Booth stopped talking and watched a man in a white lab coat approach them. The doctor extended his hand and Booth shook it.

"I'm Dr. Blake. Ms. Brennan has suffered a Grade 2 concussion, a broken nose, though the fracture is non-displaced and won't require surgery, numerous contusions and one laceration that required," the doctor paused and looked down at his notes, "seven stitches. I have also suggested that she consult and Ophthalmologist with regards to her right eye if she has any trouble."

"So she will be fine then?" Booth asked processing all of the information.

Dr. Blake shook his head. "Yes and no. I would like to keep her under observation tonight since she took several blows to the head, but Ms. Brennan has insisted on checking herself out against medical advice." Dr. Blake looked at the two men in front of him.

"She hasn't been very cooperative." Booth smiled, if she was fighting with the medical staff that must a good sign. "Although she did manage to correctly identify which bones were fractured or intact before the x-rays came back." The doctor said, "It was rather impressive."

"Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist," Booth said, placing slight emphasis on her title.

"Ah," Dr. Blake replied. "That explains a lot. Well, if you cannot convince her to stay here then keep her awake for the next two hours." The doctor said glancing at his watch. "After that, she can sleep for an hour, but then you should wake her up and check for any signs of confusion or slurred speech. If none of these symptoms are present she should be alright to sleep as much as she wants." The doctor pulled a card from his pocket. "If you need anything my cell phone number is on the back. You can go see her now."

"Thanks," Booth said and he let out a deep breath. She was going to be ok. This time anyway.

"Booth, do you want to stay with Dr. Brennan tonight?" Cullen asked in a low voice. Booth nodded. "Ok, I'll take care of things tonight, but tomorrow morning it's your show."

Slumping back against the wall, Booth watched his boss walk down the hallway and approach one of the uniformed officers. He was grateful to Cullen for giving him the night off and he hoped he could convince Bones to stay at the hospital. If her mind was already made up, he didn't have much of a chance, but he was going to try. Staying in the hospital when you are hurt is the logical thing to do. Bones wouldn't be able to argue with the logical. Right? Booth walked to the exam room, closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself and opened the door.

A nurse was covering Brennan's stitches with a bandage

"Booth, are you going to take me home?" Bones asked plaintively when she saw him.

"Um … it's probably best if you stay here, you know logically." He finished weakly.

"I hate hospitals."

"Everyone hates hospitals," Booth said without thinking. He looked at the nurse who was busy scribbling something on a chart. "Sorry." The nurse rolled her eyes and kept writing.

"Please," Bones begged. Booth could see tears welling up in her one good eye and he felt his resolve weakening. Saying no to crying females was not something he did well.

--

The night was dark and cool when Booth pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment almost an hour and a half later. Apparently checking yourself out AMA of a hospital shortens the stay, but it does not decrease the amount of paperwork. Booth put a hand out to steady Brennan as she got out of the car. Once she was standing, he didn't let go of her.

"I'm fine Booth"

"Of course you are that's why the doctors wanted to keep you in the hospital." Booth led her to her apartment and waited while she fumbled with her keys. Finally he took them from her and unlocked the door. Once inside she reached for her keys, but Booth took hold of both of her hands, holding them carefully in his. Her hands were bruised and she had small cuts on several of her knuckles, evidence that she had caused some damage.

"You scared the hell out of me Bones." Booth said softly.

"Where were you?"

"I was in a meeting with Cullen and I couldn't answer. I'm sorry. I should have been there with you."

Brennan pulled her hands back from Booth. "I should get some ice for my arm."

"I'll get it, you sit down," Booth insisted but she didn't listen. He watched as Bones moved slowly around her kitchen. She laid a small towel and the counter and put several ice cubes in the middle. Instead of grabbing her ice and sitting down, she began to straighten up the already tidy kitchen.

"Take it easy Bones, you're hurt." He walked over to her and put a hand over hers to stop her fussing. Booth grabbed the ice pack and led her to the couch. "Sit," he said and she obeyed. Sitting down next to her Booth took a moment to fully study her injuries. She looked away.

"I shouldn't have gotten hurt." Bones said reproachfully.

"So now you agree that you shouldn't have gone out there alone?"

"No … well maybe, but I'm saying that I should have been able to take him down easily. He had no martial arts training."

"He's a tall guy who has probably been in a lot of street fights, plus he had the advantage." Booth laid back against the cushions and put his feet up on the coffee table. Bones gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything, for which he was thankful.

"I'm tired Booth." Brennan said yawning.

"I know. You can sleep soon." Booth said, he was exhausted and he hadn't been through half of what his partner had. She looked about ready to fall asleep. Booth needed to keep her up for a little longer.

"So, how long have you been practicing martial arts?" Booth asked.

"I started taking karate at the Y when I was sixteen." She answered without opening her eyes.

"Why karate?"

"It was free."

"No. I mean why martial arts? Why do you have such an obsession with kung foo and guns and kicking ass in general?"

Opening her eyes she looked at Booth. "I'm not sure." Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Foster care can be … tough. Not all of the people are good. It's important to be able to protect yourself, and others who can't protect themselves."

"Yeah, it is important." Booth said after a lengthy silence.

"Besides," she said smiling crookedly at him, "I was doing fine tonight until my cell phone rang. You couldn't have picked a worse time to call."

Smiling, Booth stood up. "Well, maybe you should turn the ringer down when you are trying to be sneaky. I'm gonna grab something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Some water, thanks."

Booth checked his messages, which contained nothing urgent, as he looked through the fridge for anything with caffeine. That fucking punk had hurt Bones and he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself when he saw him tomorrow, but he reassured himself with the knowledge that Travis would probably still be in the hospital. He had to get Bones to understand that she couldn't do stuff like because she was going to give him a heart attack.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Angela about this," Brennan said accepting the water from Booth.

"Angela will probably be happy that you are talking to her." Booth sat down next to Bones and opened his coke.

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke with her yesterday. Angela said that you have been pushing her away and you won't talk to her."

Brennan shook her head. "That's ridiculous."

"Jesus Bones! You've been shutting everyone out and you know it. You bury yourself in your work and ignore everything and everyone else. Does that really make you happy?"

"Booth, that's not fair." Bones said. Booth stood up and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Come on Bones, you're not a fucking robot! Don't do this to yourself. It's not worth it." Booth realized that he had been practically shouting at her and immediately regretted it. The last thing she needed tonight was him yelling at her.

"I'm sorry."

Standing up Brennan said, "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"I'll wake you up in an hour," Booth said then added, "If you need any help …" You probably wouldn't ask me, he finished silently.

--

Brennan closed the door and sank down onto her bed. The pounding in her head was now accompanied by a pounding in her chest. What was wrong with Booth, dumping all of this on her tonight? Sighing, she got off the bed and gingerly began to undress, which wasn't easy. Brennan put on an old Cubs tank top and lay down in bed. Twenty minutes earlier she had been ready to fall asleep, but now that she was allowed to sleep her mind refused to cooperate, reviewing the day's events and Booth's comments.

He was right, again, she realized rather chagrined. She hadn't really intended to pull away from Angela, but when she thought back over the last few weeks, that is exactly she had been doing.

Was she happy? No. Not really. She still found contentment and satisfaction in her work and that used to be enough for her, but maybe now it wasn't. First Angela and then Booth had shown her what it was like to have friends, people that you loved and who cared about you. Reverting back to her former self hadn't worked. The first attempt at a relationship with Booth hadn't worked. Where did that leave her now?

Shifting in bed to try and find a somewhat comfortable position, Brennan gave up and finally considered taking the painkillers that the doctor had insisted she take. She looked around her room, and then realized that she had left them in the kitchen. The little bottle of pills tempted her to get out of bed, but he was out there. Once again Booth was here for her when she needed him, as he had been since they started working together. Except for one time, one night, and she had thought a lot about that night. It was a sign, she was sure of it; until she remembered that she didn't believe in signs.

A series of snapshots flooded her brain. Booth comforting her after her collapse in McVicker's barn. His emotional combat confession at Arlington. Booth with his son at Christmas. The dedication in her newest book. His tenderness several hours earlier as she lay on the stretcher. The memories left her with a powerful urge to be near him. Checking the clock she realized that she had been lying there for almost an hour.

--

The living room was dark when Brennan opened the door. She flipping the switch on the wall next to her and a light turned on behind her, illuminating the hallway and sending a slice of light into the living room. She started down the hall, pausing for a moment when she realized that she was only wearing a tank top and underwear. Oh well, she muttered as she thought about her earlier struggle to put on her current ensemble. Booth was standing next the window using the light to examine something he was holding, but she couldn't see what it was.

"I can't sleep." She said.

Booth looked up in surprise. He hadn't noticed she was there. Hurriedly he shoved whatever he was looking at in his pocket.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned as he moved out of the shadows towards her.

Booth had changed out of the suit he was wearing earlier and was now standing in her living room wearing a pair of mesh athletic shorts. Brennan admired the muscles in his arms and chest, her eyes following his muscles down towards his abdomen to where they disappeared behind the waistband of his shorts, which sat low on his hips. Damn, he was hot! Booth cleared his throat and Brennan brought her gaze back up to his face.

"I only had an extra pair of shorts in the truck." Booth said with a slight smirk on his face. "You didn't answer the question, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I mean, my head hurts, and my arm, and my … well pretty much everything, but that's not why I can't sleep." She shifted back and forth unable to stand still. "I can't stop thinking about everything that happened today."

Gesturing toward the couch, Booth sat down in a nearby chair. "Yeah, you had a hell of a day. I'm sorry I added to it."

Ignoring Booths reference to their earlier conversation, she focused instead on the case. "Emily was killed with a skateboard. I don't know why it didn't occur to me before."

"It's ok Bones. It's your first murder by skateboard." Booth smiled at her and she tentatively smiled back.

They sat in silence for several minutes; the only sound was the wind whipping through the open window. Brennan tried to get her courage up to broach the topic Booth had brought up earlier. Happiness. A flash of lightning illuminated the apartment.

"Looks like it could be quite a storm," Booth said as thunder rumbled outside.

"What were you looking at earlier, by the window?" She asked pointing towards his pocket.

He reached inside his pocket, but hesitated before pulling it out. "I think you lost this," he said handing her a folded piece of blue paper. She gasped as she unfolded it and saw her own handwriting.

"Where did you find this?"

"Not where I would have liked." He retorted.

The room felt hot as she stared down at the note. She remembered standing in the kitchen at the rented cabin and realizing that she loved Booth, in a way far more all encompassing and terrifying than she had ever felt before. She wanted to tell him that now, but the words stuck in her throat.

Instead she said, "You should keep this." She held out the note. "I wrote it for you."

Booth stood up and took the note from her. Stuffing it back into his pocket he walked back over to the window. He stood looking out into the storm, his hands crossed in front of him. Brennan felt herself drawn to him. The pain from her injuries receded to the background, her hammering heart once again approaching a deafening level. The rain poured outside, but she was oblivious. Brennan joined him at the window.

"Booth," she said trying to get him to turn towards her.

When he did, they were standing close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. She reached out to him, pressing her palm flat against his chest. Booth covered her hand with his, holding them both in place. Brennan moved closer to him, moving her body up against his and laying her head on his shoulder. Booth wrapped his arms around her careful to avoid any sore spots, but still holding her firmly. She relaxed in his arms.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until Brennan pulled away.

She looked a Booth with a grin on her face and said, "Now would be a good time for you to call me Temperance and tell me you love me and carry me off to bed, although you're not getting lucky tonight, " she added.

"Whatever you say Temperance," Booth said adding a mock solute. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He said and he started down the hallway to her room.

"You didn't literally mean for me to carry you, did you?" Booth said as he laid her on her bed.

"No, but this time I'll let it slide." She said as she snuggled down into her bed.

--

I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I still have some ideas for this story, so let me know if you want to read more. - Will Brennan be able to tell Booth she loves him? What really happened to Emily? Will there be professional repercussion to Brennan's solo mission? Have we seen/heard the last of Katja and David? -

Oh yea, I was so excited to top the 100 review mark! Thanks! Neither of my other stories got that many, of course I didn't finish them...


	7. Answers and Guns

So I bet you thought I would never finish this, me too. I totally wasn't going to, but I never finish anything so I thought it might be a nice change of pace for me.

--

The rain continued to fall steadily as Booth awoke the next morning. He stretched his arms out and tucked them behind his head. Brennan was still sound asleep, her light snoring bringing a smile to his face. The smile wavered a bit as he took in her battered face, the colors of her bruises having changed from the more muted blacks and browns of yesterday to angry violets and blues. All night long, Booth had worried about rolling over in bed and accidentally whacking her with an elbow. Consequently he hadn't slept very deeply, but he had slept contentedly, keeping some part of his body in contact with her, just to be near her. Slipping out of bed quietly, Booth headed for the bathroom.

When he came out, Brennan was sitting up in bed, gingerly running her fingers through her hair. She gave him a shy smile when she saw him.

"I know I look terrible." She said giving up her effort to tame her hair.

Booth crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I've definitely been better. I'm sore, but not as bad a last night."

They sat close to each other on the bed in the ensuing silence; both feeling slightly unsure how to proceed with their new relationship.

"Booth," Brennan began slowly, "Thank you for everything yesterday."

He shook his head, "I didn't really do anything. You had the guy down when I got there." Booth felt his chest tighten as he flashed back to the scene and remembered the panic he had felt before he realized that Bones wasn't the lying motionless on the ground.

Brennan shifted on the bed and began to subconsciously rub a bruise on her leg. "No, I mean afterward … it was nice to have someone take care of me."

Booth took her hand to stop it from its nervous motions. "I always be here for you," he said earnestly and he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Although," he continued with a lopsided grin, "maybe you could try not getting your ass kicked for a while."

"Hey," Brennan replied as she pushed him away. "Not fair, maybe if I had a gun…"

Shaking his head, Booth laid back on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. "I wish I didn't have to go to work today," he said wistfully. Normally he would be excited to go work, to question Travis and try to solve Emily's murder. This morning, however, he didn't want to be anyplace other than were he was; laying in bed with the woman he loved on a gray and rainy morning.

"Will you give me a ride to the lab this morning?" She asked, obviously eager to get to work.

"No," Booth said sighing. "You know what the doctor said."

Brennan opened her mouth to argue, but before she could begin her phone rang. She stared at it for a moment. "It's Goodman, does he know?"

"I'm not sure. Aren't you going to answer it?" Booth asked. The phone went quiet before she could answer.

She sighed. "He is not going to be happy about this."

Booth's phone began to ring. He looked down at the screen, "Yes, he knows," Booth muttered before answering the phone.

"Yes, sir. No, sir. Of course." Booth's answers were short and Brennan wished she could hear what was being said. Her partner's expression gave nothing away. Annoyed, she shifted her attention elsewhere until she heard Booth say the word 'doctor.' She looked up at him to find him looking at her. She shook her head and mouthed the word "please." The doctor had been far too conservative, in her opinion, ordering three to four days of strict bed rest.

"The doctor recommended that she limit herself to two hours a day for this week and then resume her full work schedule next week." Booth said and Brennan rewarded him with a big smile.

"I'll be bringing her over this afternoon. Of, course, I will tell her to speak with you first thing." Booth said before closing his phone.

"Thanks Booth," she said gratefully."

Booth shook his head, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. You know that I will be fine and that it would drive me crazy to sit at home. That's why I love you, you understand me." Brennan stopped when she realized what she had said. She felt her face flush and turned away to play with her phone.

"Two hours. No more. If you start looking tired your going home." Booth said. In the living room he quickly gathered his stuff and changed into the suit he had worn the day before. He would have to hurry so he had time to go home and change before he was due in Cullen's office.

Now fully clothed, Booth sat down on the couch next to Brennan. "Alright, so I'm going to go and if you need anything..."

"I'll call you. It's ok Booth." She said cutting him off in an effort to reassure him. "I promise I am just going to sleep. I won't chase any suspected murders; I won't even leave the house."

Booth smiled and kissed her on the cheek before standing up. "I'll be back around one." He opened the door to leave the apartment and hesitated. Closing the door he took a deep breath and turned around.

"Bones," he said stopping to clear his throat and give him time to think. "Last time we had some communication problems and I just want to make sure that doesn't happen again." Walking across the room towards her he continued, "We are …together now, right? I mean you and me and no one else." He said gesturing between them. Her face looked so serious that he thought she was going to give him bad news.

"Yes, Booth you and me." She said softly not looking at him. Booth caught her reticence and crouched down in front of her, attempting to force eye contact.

"Temperance." She looked up and gave him a weak smile. Booth reached out and caressed her face. "Please talk to me."

When she didn't reply Booth continued, "If this is about what happened that night, it was a mistake. I would never hurt you."

"I know Booth. It's not that. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me, but," Her eyes were a dark blue as she studied his face, "I'm just not really sure what you expect."

"What I expect?" He asked, confused.

"From me. I don't think I'm actually very good at relationships."

Sighing Booth sat back down next to her on the couch. He looked at her carefully. Sitting with her shoulders hunched and her focus on her hands in her lap, she was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, but at least she was trying and being open with him about her fears.

"Bones," Booth said as he gently reached out and took hold of her hand. "This isn't about being good at relationships; it's about you and me. We can figure it out, see what works for us. It will be ok."

"Ok," Brennan replied, looking somewhat more at ease. "For now though, I think it would be best if we kept this quiet."

"I think you're right, although most people assume we're already dating." Booth gave her hand a little squeeze before getting up. "I really do have to go, I'll see you in a bit and I'll bring some lunch. Get some sleep."

Brennan watched him walk out the door. Just before he closed it she called, "I'm not blonde you know."

"Maybe it's not the blonde hair, maybe it's the blue eyes." Booth answered winking at her before shutting the door.

--

Brennan stepped out of the showed at little before one. The warm water from the shower had felt so good on her sore body that she had stayed in the shower longer than she had intended. Several hours of sleep had also really helped and she was feeling a bit better. The pounding in her head had finally receded to a dull pain that she could ignore. She tried to focus on the case, on what she would do when she got to the lab, but thoughts of Booth kept getting in the way. She felt a thrill in her stomach when she looked at the clock and realized he would be here soon.

Avoiding the mirror as she left the bathroom, her eyes fell on the bed. Sleeping next to Booth had been nice. She liked being around him and his presence here banished all the loneliness from her apartment, and perhaps from somewhere inside her as well. Brennan went out into the living room and curled up on the couch with a new forensic journal to wait for Booth. Half-heartedly skimming the pages, she found herself wondering if Booth would stay with her again tonight. She wanted him too. Another thrill of excitement passed through her as she thought of Booth in her bed and what they could do when she recovered.

There was a quiet knock at the door and then it opened to reveal Booth juggling food from Wong Foo's in his arms. Brennan flushed when she saw him, glad he wasn't aware what she had been thinking. As they ate, Booth filled her in on the morning's activities. There wasn't much to tell though, Travis had a lawyer and he wasn't talking.

"Goodman said that Zach and Angela were busy running some models this morning." Booth said, his tone of voice indicating he wasn't pleased that she had called into the office. "I thought you were going to be sleeping, not working remotely."

"You talked to Goodman again?" She asked, surprised, ignoring his admonishment.

"Cullen and I met with him this morning."

Brennan cringed at the news. She could just imagine them, three patriarchal males trying to decide how to keep the little woman safe.

"It wasn't like that Bones," Booth said as if he could read her mind. "Your boss had a meeting with my boss and they called me in halfway through. Goodman was pissed, understandably, but basically he wants to make sure this doesn't happen again. Apparently, top forensic anthropologists just don't go around fighting with street criminals and thugs."

Dread began to well up in Brennan. Was Dr. Goodman going to keep her from going into the field? Was she still going to be working with Booth? Booth was serious, but he didn't seem like he was going to deliver bad news, unless he didn't want her in the field anymore either, which was a possibility given her injuries.

"So what's going on?" She asked, unable to wait any longer.

Booth took a drink from his coke and then said, "Well, you have three options. Goodman and Cullen find all three acceptable so the choice is yours." She noticed Booth didn't include himself in that list.

"The first option is for you to no longer consult on cases with the FBI." Booth said it quickly as if he didn't want to give her too much time to consider it. He gave her a little smile and added, "We have also been informed that the Jeffersonian's new forensic anthropologist, a Mr. Addy, will not be accompanying any FBI agents into the field.

Brennan flashed him a sheepish grin. She had purposefully left out the part about Zach finishing his coursework and being hired as the other anthropologist in the department. "I think you two would have worked well together." She couldn't resist saying. Booth responded with an angry glare.

"Anyway, I don't really like the first option, so what is number two?"

"The second option is for you to continue to consult on cases, but without leaving the lab unless strictly related to body recovery and the scene is safe." Bones made a face as he finished and he was glad that she didn't seem to like this option either.

"Finally, you can continue to work on cases with me as we have been, but," Booth held up a finger to stave off her comment, "You would have to take some courses at Quantico."

Jumping to her feet Brennan shook her head. "I have taught classes at Quantico Booth, I don't need to take any."

"Calm down Bones. We aren't talking about body recovery or forensic classes. I am talking about tactical courses. The proper way to take down a criminal, invade a house, respond to violent situations in the field, stuff like that."

"I don't have time for any of that, I don't even have time for everything else I am supposed to do right now." Brennan said exasperated. "Besides, I don't see a good reason for it."

Booth ran his hand through his hair, exhaling loudly in frustration. He had hoped that she wouldn't fight him about the classes.

"You want some reasons fine. The first one is that someday it could save your life. Second, it is the only way we are going to be allowed to work together like we have been."

He could see that she was relenting, slowly giving in to the idea so he used his ace in the hole, "Plus if you agree to the courses and pass the bureau's firearms test, you can have a gun."

His last statement was met with a huge smile from Brennan, who squealed, "Really?" and then threw herself into his arms. Booth laughed at her childlike exuberance. She pulled away from him carefully cradling her injured arm. "Damn, I forgot."

Booth led her over to the couch and they sat down. "Can I assume you are going to go for option three?"

"Of course, but I don't know about these classes. What if I can't do it?" She asked worriedly. Booth laughed.

"You'll be fine," He paused and gave her a sly smile, "you'll have a great tutor."

Brennan gave a little chuckle as she thought of Booth helping her study. With a start, she realized that despite everything that had happened in the last couple months and despite her current physical condition she was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this content. Her phone buzzed quietly on the table indicating that she had received a text message. After studying the screen she turned to Booth.

"Well, it appears that the likelihood of Callie murdering Emily is very small." Before Booth questioned her she continued, "Meaning that Callie comes out on the very bottom of the physical size range that could have caused the fracturing. Of course, I will double check the data when I go in, but Zach probably got it right."

"So it must have been Travis."

"Probably, considering she was inebriated and that doesn't increase physical strength."

Standing up Booth said, "I told you it's always the boyfriend."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him, "We can't yet rule out that it was Callie."

"No, but you are saying it is extremely unlikely."

Booth opened the front door, slipped his arm around Bones' waist and together they headed for the lab, bickering as they went over how often it actually was the boyfriend.

---

Yea! I actually finished a story. This is a big moment for me :-)

Thanks to all for reviewing! I love sitting in meetings and reading reviews on my phone when they think I am paying attention.

I have a bunch more ideas that I didn't use so I am thinking about a sequel (which I kept spelling as sql, I have been at work too long today) with a case that will involve her brother, and of course, deal with their new relationship and perhaps the return of Katja or David?. Or, I may write a story in which Cam is killed in a grisly and tragic way. We'll see how I feel after tonight's episode. Either way I'll probably start something in the next couple weeks so keep and eye out for it.


End file.
